The Fiancè
by TheCoolestGirlwrites
Summary: Sequel to the Roommate, now that they are engaged Kurt & Blaine deal with the ups and down of planning a wedding.
1. Chapter 1

I busied myself in the kitchen making dinner while my fiancé sat on the couch flipping through a magazine. After a few more minutes he threw the magazine down with a scream of frustration.

"Something wrong?"

"Yes. All these wedding magazines are geared towards women!"

"There's got to be a few aimed at men." I said walking over to him.

"Not that I've seen."

I picked up the magazine he threw and looked at it. "This magazine has to be more accepting than others I mean look at this model she was clearly born a man." I said pointing to the prettiest girl in the magazine.

"She was not."

"No look, you can see her Adam's apple."

"She does not have an Adam's apple."

"She does, it's a small one but she totally has one…and is that a five o'clock shadow I see?"

"Where?"

"Look really close."

"You know I think I do see it." I could him relax a little.

I flipped the page to a photo of a wedding party.

"And see these two guys?" I asked pointing to the groom and best man, "well this is actually their wedding."

"Then why is that one holding hands with a woman in a bridal gown?"

"Because they are best friends and it's a double wedding…she's marrying this guy." I said pointing to the guy standing slightly behind the others.

"I love you but if you ever say the words double wedding around Rachel I will murder you."

I nodded.

"Maybe you could talk to Isabelle of doing a special edition of dedicated to grooms." I told him.

"Maybe."

"Now come on dinner is ready and besides I hate that centerpiece you were looking at."

"What's wrong with that centerpiece?"

"It's ugly."

"I liked it."

"Too bad because we are not getting it."

"Blaaine." He whined.

"Kuurt." I whined back.

"Fine." He huffed as I set his plate in front of him.

As we ate I noticed that he kept looking at his lap and that's when I realised he had brought the magazine with him to the table.

"If you are going to be looking at magazines at dinner at least you can put it on the table so I can see it to."

"Sorry."

"It's fine Sexy."

He placed the magazine in the middle of the table and we flipped through it together, stopping on the page that had the centerpiece he had been looking at.

"It really is ugly isn't it?" he said looking at it and scrunching his nose.

"It's hideous."

"I think I spent too long looking at magazines today, I can't tell what I like anymore."

"Oh don't worry Sexy. I know what you like." I said waggling my eyebrows.

"You can make anything into a sex thing can't you?"

"Pretty much…I blame you though…looking so sexy with that ring on your finger."

"If it were up to you I'd never wear anything but this ring." He told me holding his hand up.

"That's not true…I'd also allow you to wear a butt plug…and maybe a cock ring."

"Are you forgetting that we share this apartment with two other people? One of them being my brother."

"I've been thinking about that…I think it's time we looked at houses. Once we're married we're going to want our own space…especially since I'm planning on ravishing you a lot more than I already do."

"How is that even possible?"

"Don't worry about it Sexy…I have plans."

"So while I'm planning our wedding you're planning our wedding night?"

"Oh Sexy I am planning so much more than just our wedding night."

He gulped.

"So…yeah…a house…that would be good."

"Well it doesn't have to be a house we'll look at apartments too and see what we like best…just as long as it has a lot of rooms."

He shifted in his seat no doubt remembering when we first became a couple and christened every room in this apartment.

"Fuck."

"Eat your dinner Kurt, it's getting cold."

"The new place has to have a walk in closet or two." He said looking wishfully to the room that was once mine, we had wanted to turn it into a closet for him last year but Rachel wouldn't allow it unless she got half of it and since Kurt refused to share it we ended up leaving it as a spare room.

"Those will need to be christened too." I teased taking a bite of my dinner.

"You are determined that I walk with a permanent limp aren't you?"

"Don't forget that as soon as we are done christening all the rooms with me topping we're going to do it all over again with you topping."

"That is a lot of sex."

"Good thing we are amazing at it then."

He smiled before glancing at the magazine again.

"I don't know what you are talking about, that centerpiece is gorgeous."

"Ok, you have had enough wedding planning for one day that centerpiece looks like vomit."

"It does not look like vomit!"

"Ok it doesn't but it is pretty horrible."

"I'm putting it in the maybe pile."

"If you get those centerpieces I will spend the whole reception throwing them out."

"You would not."

"You're right I'd burn them, everyone will be like 'Hey Kurt where's your husband?' and then you'd have to tell them I was off burning the ugly ass centerpieces you insisted on getting."

"Fine…I'll keep looking."

"I saw one I liked in that magazine you were looking at yesterday."

He went and got the magazines he had been looking the day before; I grabbed the one from the pile and flipped through it until I got to the centerpiece.

"That one?" He asked pointing at the picture.

I nodded.

"It's a bit….traditional don't you think?"

"Honey I think the fact we are both men means that nothing about our wedding will be traditional."

"I'll put it in the maybe pile."

"Thank you." I said knowing that was the best I could hope for at the moment, Kurt was so focused on making sure we had the perfect wedding that nothing had been put in the yes pile yet. I wasn't worried though as I knew that it might take him a while but eventually he'd put together the perfect wedding for us. Personally, I didn't really care about the details…well expect for that centerpiece I really fucking hate that centerpiece… but as long as I was married to Kurt at the end of the day I'd be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner Kurt reimmersed himself into the wedding magazines, I saw him furiously making notes and putting his color coded post-it notes on the pages, I shook my head as I watched him I was glad he was so excited about our wedding but at the same time I was worried he was going to work himself to death over it, he needed to relax and I knew just how to achieve that. I walked over and grabbed his magazine making sure to properly mark his page before grabbing him and throwing him over my shoulder.

"Blaine! What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to our room so I can fuck you."

"I'm trying to plan our wedding!"

"I know but right it's time for us to practice for our honeymoon." I told him throwing him onto our bed and crawling on top of him.

"The honeymoon is a very important part of a wedding." He reasoned as I sucked a hickey on to his neck.

"It is." I agreed pulling off his shirt before kissing my way down his chest. I undid his pants as I moved and the proceeded to peel them off. I paused when I got to his cock noticing for the first time he wasn't wearing underwear.

"Oh fuck Blaine!" He moaned as I eagerly swallowed his cock. I began to fuck my mouth on his cock.

"You know I think you are right…I think those centerpieces were awful."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? I have your cock down my throat and you are thinking about fucking centerpieces?"

"Sorry…I didn't mean to they just popped into my head."

I got off the bed shaking my head.

"I'm sorry baby! Go back to sucking my cock I won't think about centerpieces anymore!"

"Yeah…no…the moment is ruined."

"Don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you but I'm not happy either."

"Well that makes no sense."

"I love how into our wedding you are I really do…but when we're having sex can you please forget about the wedding and focus on us?"

"I will from now on I will. Now come back to bed baby please." He said making grabby hands at me.

I sighed.

"Let me make it up to you."

"And how are you going to do that Sexy?"

"By riding you so hard that your eyes roll back into your head."

"Mmm…what if I don't want you to ride me? What if I want you on your hands and knees?"

"Yeah…we…we can do that."

"You'd like that wouldn't you? To be on your hands and knees and having me pounding into you?"

He nodded.

"I'll fuck you so hard you forget all about centerpieces."

"God yes!"

"First I want to watch you fuck yourself with a dildo, show me how good you are at taking cock."

He nodded.

I handed him the lube so he could begin to finger himself open while I went into my nightstand.

"I bought a new dildo want to see it Sexy?"

I didn't give him time to answer before I pulled it out; it was much bigger than any of our other toys but still not quite as big as me. I knew he would enjoy it much more than any other dildo we own but it wouldn't quite give him the stretch he craved. He took it from me and even though he wasn't stretched enough he shoved it inside his tight hole. I watched as he fucked himself as hard as he could.

"Do you like the new toy?" I asked.

"Y…yes."

"How does it feel?"

"So good…bigger than other toys…fuck."

"Not as big as me though is it Sexy?"

"No…not as big as you."

"Mmm…you take it so well though."

"Want you."

"Aw, is the toy not good enough for you? Gotta have the real thing don't you?"

"God yes." He moaned, I don't know if he was answering me or if it was because he was still fucking himself with the toy.

"You are so fucking hot you know that Sexy? Hand and knees."

He scrambled to get on his hands and knees not bothering to take the toy out so when I kneeled behind him I was treated with the sight of the big black toy peeking out of his gorgeous hole.

"So fucking beautiful."

"Blaine."

I lubed myself up before taking out the toy and replacing it with my cock.

"Fuck me hard baby."

"Like this?" I asked slamming into him.

"Fuck." He moaned pressing his ass back towards me.

I wrapped my arm around his waist to help steady him as I fucked into him relentlessly. I removed my arm for his waist and lightly pressed down on his back letting him know I wanted to change angles, he dropped down on his arms and pushed his ass further in the air making it so I hit his prostate with every thrust. I gripped his hips tightly, knowing I would leave bruises, knowing that he would see them tomorrow and smile and then possibly throw me down on the bed and either fuck me or ride me depending on his mood.

"I'm close." I told him.

He nodded to let me know he was to, I wondered if he had been for a while and was just waiting for me. I continued to fuck him as hard as I could until I finally felt my orgasm hit, filling his perfect ass with my cum. He arched his back and came with a scream clenching his hole around me. He collapsed forward onto the bed pulling me down him so I laid on top of his back with my now soft cock still inside of him. I kissed his back and shoulders as he panted underneath me.

"That was so fucking good." He told me.

I hummed in agreement. "Did I fuck the centerpieces out of you mind?"

"You did…I should probably get back to the wedding planning though." He said trying to get up.

"No." I told him using my weight to keep him to place, "It's late and we both need sleep."

"But…"

"We have time Kurt, over a year."

"I know but weddings take a long time to plan."

"Go to sleep and I'll buy you five more wedding magazines tomorrow."

"Deal…pretty sure I have all the magazines though."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up before Kurt did I had to stop myself from laughing at the fact that somehow in our sleep we had rearranged ourselves to our normal position of me on my back and him with his head on my chest. I gently stroked his hair as he slept taking pleasure in the fact I was the only one allowed to touch it. He snuggled further into my chest the way he does when he first starts to wake up but is trying to fight it. I kissed the top of his head. He slowly began to stretch and that's when I knew he was awake.

"Morning baby. "

"Morning Sexy."

"Have you been awake long? You seem lost in thought."

"A few minutes… I was thinking…I want to put an engagement announcement in the Westerville Times."

"The Westerville Times…why…oh, you want your parents to see it."

I nodded. "I want them to see I won"

He gave me a look that let me know I was holding back.

"…and ok, maybe there's a tiny part of me that is hoping they'll see it and be happy for us and…contact me and apologize for everything."

"Blaine baby, we can totally put an engagement announcement in the Westerville Times but I don't want you to get your hopes up and have them break your heart again."

"I know but…I still want my parents to know I'm getting married even if they can't accept us."

"I'll contact the paper tomorrow."

"Thank you…I know it's stupid…" I started.

"It's not stupid Blaine." He cut me off. "It makes sense that part of you still wants your parents in your life."

"Is this the cowardly way to do it? Should I call them up and tell them?"

"No I think this is the smart way to do it, this way they can contact you if they want but if they choose not to then it won't hurt as much as if they rejected you over the phone. Although I don't see why anyone wouldn't want you in their life you are perfect."

"I'm far from perfect…you on the other hand."

"You are perfect for me."

"I love you."

"I love you too…you know what I'm going to call my dad and him to put the announcement in the paper. Oh he'll love that. Can't you imagine it? 'Burt Hummel and Carole Hudson-Hummel are proud to announce the engagement of Kurt Hummel to Blaine Anderson'_._ And they can use that photo of us from our engagement party."

"Do you think they'd do that?"

"Of course, they'll probably love the idea so much they'll put it in every paper in the country."

I laughed.

"Plus that way your parents can see that we have the support of my parents..."

"You are so lucky to have them, you know that right?"

"I do…and so are you because you have them now too."

"I know. They're still coming for a visit for a few days right?"

"Right."

"Are they staying in the spare room or a hotel?"

"A hotel, I tried to get them to stay here but they are worried about eating all our food…especially as our grocery bills have doubled since Finn moved in."

"Knowing them they are going to fill our kitchen with food before they leave either way."

"So true."

"Come on Sexy we need to take a shower and then you have to go to class and I have to sing to poor unsuspecting people who just want a cup of coffee."

"Oh please baby at least half of those people go to that coffee shop to hear you sing."

"Mmm…you are insane."

"Nope…I'm telling you if you want to double your tips just take off your engagement ring." I said running his fingers over the platinum ring that was identical to his, except where as I had his inscribed with 'I will love you forever' he had mine inscribed with 'Come What May' to be honest when he showed it to me I was jealous I didn't think of that as that song was special to us ever since he accidentally quoted it the first night he told me he loves me.

"Sexy I don't care how much money they'd give me I'm never taking this ring off."

"Mmm…you always know the right things to say don't you?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We stepped into the shower and even though we've showered together pretty much every day of our relationship I was reminded of the first time we showered together and I smiled.

"What?"

"Remember the first time we showered together?"

"Hmm…vaguely…remind me." He smirked at me before turning his back to me and shaking his ass, I knew damn well that he remembered exactly what happened the first time we showered together but I was more than happy to relive it. I dropped to my knees and kissed his ass cheeks before spreading them apart and lightly kissing his pink hole. As he moaned I teased his hole with my tongue and then quickly thrust it into him, I held his hips pressing into the bruises I had left last night and then slowly tongue fucked him. He pressed his ass back onto my tongue; I knew this was one of his favorite things and as a result he tried to get me to tongue fuck him as fast as I could but I continued to do it slowly pushing my tongue as far into him as I could and moving it around inside him for a few seconds before slowly retracting it and then starting over. I decided to make this almost exactly the same as the first time so I withdrew my tongue and then turned him around pressing him against the wall and taking his cock into my mouth.

"Fuck Blaine!" He moaned as I deep throated him. I bobbed my mouth up and down on his cock fucking my own mouth on his beautiful cock, at the same time I used my hand to play with his balls. It wasn't long before I was rewarded with a mouthful of his delicious cum; I swallowed it down like I would die without it.

I stood up and he grabbed me and kissed me, I felt his tongue roaming around my mouth tasting any remnants of his cum. We stood under the water kissing my breathed hitched as I felt his hand snake down and wrap around my cock he never broke the kiss as he jerked me off, even when I stopped actively kissing him to moan he keep lips on mine so I was moaning into his mouth. When I finally came he broke the kiss long enough to lick his hand clean of my cum and then kissed me again.

"I love you so fucking much." I told him.

"I love you too baby."

"We need to get out of the shower…I don't think we even have time for breakfast now."

"Who needs food when you can have a shower like that?"

We got dressed and left the apartment walking as far as we could together before he had to turn left and I had to turn right. I pulled him close to me and kissed his cheek and then softly kissed his lips as was our routine.

"See you tonight Sexy."

"See you tonight, I'll order in some Chinese."

"Mmm…sounds perfect."

We reluctantly let go of each other and I watched him walk away, he shook his ass as he walked and I laughed knowing he was only doing it for my benefit.


	4. Chapter 4

On my way home from work I stopped by a newsstand and looked to see if they had any wedding magazines that Kurt didn't already own I saw one that I didn't recognize so I bought that one and asked the owner if he knew of any obscure wedding magazines preferably one aimed towards men the only one he knew of was more about planning the Bachelor Party and ways to please the bride on the wedding night than about planning an actual wedding. I sighed and thanked him anyway telling him there was no bride to worry about pleasing; he nodded in understanding and then told me to check online. I felt like an idiot, my fiancé works for an online magazine but I didn't even think of looking to see if there would be a magazine online that would suite our needs. When I got home I gave Kurt and kiss and the magazine before turning on the laptop and searching until I found exactly what I was looking for.

"Hey Sexy how much do you love me?"

"More than anything, you know that…why?"

"Because I have something to show you."

"Is it porn? Because I've told you before I'd much rather have sex than watch other people do it."

"It's not porn...come here."

He walked over to me and I pulled him onto my lap.

"What….is that what I think it is?"

"It is."

"Oh my god! This is so great! You don't owe me any more wedding magazines….look! That really is a picture of two guys getting married!"

"Sexy if you are going to bounce up and down on my lap like that we should be in our room and naked."

"You are so getting laid for this tonight honey! Click on 'Inspiration'! " He said pointing to the top of the screen.

I did as he said and we decided to flick through some photos starting with cakes.

"These are nice…but I haven't seen one that is us yet."

"I kinda like the black and gold one."

"Kinda like isn't good enough baby."

I clicked through a few more photos.

"Is that pie? Who has pie instead of cake?"

"People who really like pie?"

He shook his head. I continued on not seeing anything either us really liked until we got to a square white cake with black ribbon.

"That one." I told him.

"Yeah…with different flowers and without the decorations they have on it…I like it."

"Is that a yes?"

"That's a yes."

"We just made our first wedding decision."

"We did."

"This call for celebratory sex."

"I'm going to ride you so fucking hard." He told me neither us had heard the door open until Finn cleared his throat.

"I really didn't need to hear that." He told us.

"Sorry but we didn't know you were home." Kurt shrugged.

"Oh God! What if I had walked in a minute later?" He asked horrified.

"We would've been in our room and your brother…" I started by Kurt covered my mouth with his hand.

"What are you guys looking at? Is it gay porn?" Rachel asked trying to look at the laptop screen.

"No, it's an online gay wedding magazine…want to see our cake?" Kurt asked smiling.

She nodded and he turned the laptop so she could see it.

"Oh! I love it!" She clapped.

"It's not exactly what our cake will look like, we'll have different flowers and we won't have those decorations…but yeah that's our cake."

"What flavour?" Finn asked.

We looked at each other we hadn't discussed that yet.

"One thing at a time Finn." Kurt told him.

"Did you guys make dinner? I'm starving!"

"You are always starving; we were going to order in."

"Cool, Blaine do you want to play video games until it gets here?"

"Nah man I want to look at this site some more."

"Ok…you guys know we have more than one chair right?"

Kurt and I both laughed.

"You sound like dad right now Finn." Kurt told him.

Finn shrugged and when to play Call of Duty.

"So I guess we're ordering enough food for everyone." Kurt commented.

"Like we weren't going to anyways."

He pulled out his phone and ordered the food. I kept my head on his shoulder and bookmarked the page knowing we would be looking at it a lot between now and the wedding. I thought about looking through it some more but decided that not to press our luck and closed the page.

"Hey I was looking at that!" Kurt protested.

"Don't worry I bookmarked it we can always look at it more later."

"But we could be looking at it until the food gets here at very least."

"Or we can make out while we wait for the food."

"I like that idea." He said turning around on my lap.

"Guys I'm right here!" Finn whined.

"Don't care." I told him before attacking Kurt's lips.

"I really don't want to see you guys doing that."

"Then don't look, fucking pervert."

"Blaine!" Kurt said hitting my chest.

"I'm joking, he knows I'm joking. Finn you know I'm joking right?"

"Uh…sure…Please just go to your bedroom though, ok?"

I tapped Kurt's legs so he wrapped them around my waist and then stood up carrying him to our bedroom kissing him the whole way.

"You know what's good?" He asked.

"What?"

"Cold Chinese food."

"Hmm…that is good."

"Lock the door and then I'm going to fulfill my promise."

By the time I locked the door and turned around to face the bed he was already naked and stroking his cock.

"How the fuck did you get naked so fast? It takes me ages to get your clothes off you."

"I have a lot of practice."

"Mmm…so do I."

"And yet it still takes you ages."

I walked over to the bed shedding my clothes as I went. I climbed on top of him and we immediately began kissing, I wrapped my arms around his waist and held to tight to me before rolling us over so he was on top. He moved slightly causing our cocks to rub against each other.

"Fuck!" I moaned before bucking up against him again.

"Gonna…ride you remember?"

I grabbed for the lube which we gave up putting away in one our nightstands long ago and began to prep him. He moaned against my lips as I brushed his prostate. He grabbed the lube from me and coated my cock breaking our kiss long enough to impale himself of my cock. I love how eager he always is for my cock he hates it when I push in to him slowly, he prefers for me to enter him in one fallow swoop.

"Kurt! Blaine! The food's here!" Rachel called.

"Fuck off Rachel!" I called back.

"What he means is we're busy and we'll eat later." Kurt called to her then he slapped my chest. "That was rude."

"I'll apologize later…now are you going to ride me or am I going to have to take control?"

He smiled at me and then began to fuck himself on my cock frantically. The sudden movement caused me to throw my head back and moan. I love having sex with Kurt in any and all positions but I think him riding me is my absolute favorite, I love looking up at him and watching him fuck himself on my cock. I know he loves it to, he loves how much deeper he can take my cock when he rides me.

I reached up and put my hand on his face; he nuzzled it and kissed my palm. I brought my hand down caressing his side and settling it on his hip. He fucked himself on me hard and fast, I could tell his thighs were burning, I bite my lip and wondered if I should flip us and take over, he shook his head. I reached for his cock to jerk him off.

"No….gonna cum from your cock…"

"You love my cock don't you Sexy?"

"So fucking much!"

"I think you are marrying me so no one else can get their hands on my cock."

"Damn straight."

We both laughed which soon turned into moaning.

"I'm close Sexy."

"Hang on…I'm not there yet."

I nodded and fought my orgasm which wasn't easy with how hot he looked and how hard he was fucking me.

"Cum for me Sexy."

"Almost."

I gripped his hips and helped him fuck himself on my cock until he finally nodded letting me know I could cum, I let my orgasm wash over me at the same time as he came all over my chest. He fell forward onto me, part of my brain registered that now we were both going to be covered in his cum but it never occurred to me to do anything about that. I held him tightly as we shared a few post-coital kisses.

"Love you." I told him.

He sleepily muttered something into my neck which I'm pretty sure was "Love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

I gently rolled Kurt off of me so I could get some wet wipes and clean us both up, then I put on my sweat pants and went to grab us our Chinese food.

"Hey Rachel…I'm sorry about earlier." I told her, she was curled up on the couch reading a script for her upcoming audition.

"I should hope so…that was rather rude Blaine."

"I know it was, my brain wasn't working properly."

"I'll forgive you…just try not to say that to me again."

I nodded and then headed back to mine and Kurt's bedroom to wake up Kurt and get some food into him. I set the food on the nightstand and then gently kissed him awake.

"Mmm….sleepy…"

"I know but I brought you dinner."

He blinked awake and then sat up. "Food would be good."

I handed him a container and some chopsticks and then settled down at the foot of the bed facing him.

"Oh my god!" He exclaimed

I gave him a questioning look.

"We ordered Chinese food."

"Yes we did and now we are eating it."

"Don't patronize me."

"Sorry…what's wrong with ordering Chinese food?"

"Blaine we have a wedding to pay for and we're going to buy a house…we can't afford to get take out."

"You're forgetting about the trust fund."

He sighed, "Right that will help."

"Sexy, have we never discussed how much is in the trust fund?"

He shook his head.

"It'll buy us a house and pay for our wedding."

"Holy fuck, just how expensive is Dalton?" He asked before clamping his hand over his mouth with his eyes wide.

"What does Dalton have to do with anything?"

He shook his head, his hand still covering his mouth.

"Kurt."

"Ok…remember when Cooper showed up at our door?"

"Which time?"

"The first time."

"Yeah"

"Well….he kinda….he'll kill me if he finds out I told you….he told me he spent his trust fund on Dalton."

"Fuck." I stood up and began pacing.

"Blaine."

"Fuck. I have to pay him back." I faced Kurt and threw my hands up.

"Blaine."

"Fuck. The whole thing?"

"What?"

"Did he use all of it for Dalton?"

"I think so."

"Fuck. Ok…maybe we can live here a bit longer…." I resumed pacing

"Blaine."

"What?" I stopped and looked at Kurt once more.

"He won't take it…you can try to pay him back but he won't take it…and he'll probably be hurt that you tried to pay him back and then he'll murder me for telling you…and then you'll have to live with Rachel and Finn forever spending all your time grieving my death."

"So you are saying I shouldn't pay him back?"

"I'm saying that he doesn't want you to pay him back."

"But he spent his whole trust fund because of me."

"He did, but he knew what he was doing. He did it to keep you safe because he loves you, he doesn't want you to pay him back, he doesn't even want you to know about it."

"So I'm just supposed to pretend I don't know?"

"Yes…can I ask how did you think he paid for Dalton?"

"I…honestly don't know…I mean I thought for years my parents had and I guess I never put much thought into it after I found out it was him. There's got to be something I can do for him."

"I'm sure you'll think of something. Now sit back down and eat your Almond chicken. "

I did as I was told.

"I want him to…give me away or whatever…at our wedding."

"I think that's a great idea. I'm sorry I kept it from you, I hated not telling you…but he made me promise and…and I didn't see the harm."

"It's fine, Sexy. I'm not mad you didn't tell me sooner…I…just….it's a lot to process you know?"

"You still had doubts that he loved you." He stated.

"I did."

"What about me?"

"Huh?"

"Do you still doubt my love for you?"

"No…not for a long time…you are the only person whose love I don't doubt…not anymore at least."

"Good…I mean there are a lot of people who love you and I wish you would realise that but at least you know I love you at that is huge progress for you. "

"Would you be terribly disappointed in me if I said I still don't fully understand why you love me? Other than the sex I mean."

"Oh baby…not disappointed just sad. I don't know what to say that I haven't already said."

"I know…but…I mean does it really matter if I don't know why you love me as long as I know you do?"

"For now it doesn't…but I hope eventually I can show you that you are worthy of love."

"Can we go take a bath and not talk about anything deep for a while?"

"Only if you carry me."

"You have to have feeling back in your legs by now."

"I do, I just really like it when you carry me."

I laughed. "One of these days I'm going to make you carry me so I can understand the appeal."

"But not today because I called dibbs on being carried."

"No not today."

He lifted his arms up for me to pick him up.

"You're still naked Sexy and Finn and Rachel are home."

"Oh right." He leaned over and picked up the first pair of underwear he saw and put them on.

"Fuck." I muttered.

"What?"

"Those are mine and you look so fucking sexy in them."

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Good to know…so would you rather see me in your underwear or my fuck me jeans?"

"Oh Sexy I'd rather see you in nothing at all."

"Oh my god that was so cheesy!"

"It wasn't that bad."

"It was but that's ok…come on…bath time." He said once again lifting his arms up.

I picked him up and carried him bridal style to the bathroom, loving the feeling of him in my arms and the way he nuzzled my neck as I walked.

"Does Kurt walk anywhere anymore?" I heard Finn ask.

"Shut up its romantic! It wouldn't hurt for you to carry me sometimes." Rachel told him.

I didn't hear Finn's response so I assume he just shrugged.

I set Kurt down in the bathroom and began to fill the tub.

"Want to make out while it fills?" He asked

"Last time we did that it overflowed and almost flooded the apartment downstairs." I reminded him.

"True."

"Come here," I said opening my arms "we can snuggle while we wait."

He wrapped his arms around me and I place my head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm so glad I'm marrying you." He told me.

"Me too I love you so much."

"I love you too baby."

"Did you talk to Burt about the engagement announcement?"

"I did…he apparently pulled some strings and it'll be in this Sunday's paper. They'll bring a copy when they come."

"This Sunday? As in two days from now? That's fast."

He nodded.

We climbed into the tub with him leaning against my chest.

"We need to make sure our place has a bigger tub."

"Are you not comfortable Sexy?"

"I am but wouldn't it be better if the tub was a bit bigger?"

"It would make bathtub sex easier…but for just taking a relaxing bath together, this one suits me just fine."

"Even with a bigger tub we'll still snuggle up like this."

"Ok we'll look for a place with a bigger tub…remind me to call that realtor Nick recommended tomorrow."

"She's the one that found them their apartment?"

"Yup."

"But does she do houses too?"

"I think so, townhouses at very least."

"No…like actual houses with actual yards."

"You aren't going to find one of those in the city."

"I know…but we can commute…I want to find the place we'll raise our kids in Blaine, I want to have a yard where I can push the kids on their swing set while you tend to the barbeque."

"Ok, we'll get a house...one with a nice big yard." I smiled to myself imagining mowing the lawn while Kurt worked in the garden.


	6. Chapter 6

Monday was my day off so I was browsing the online magazine for ideas to show Kurt when he got home when there was a knock on the door.

"Coming." I yelled as I set the laptop aside.

I don't think anything in the world could prepare me for who was on the other side of the door, I would have been less surprised to see a Sasquatch, instead I was greeted with the not so happy face of George Anderson, my father.

"Is this some sort of fucking joke?" He greeted me.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

He handed me a copy of Sunday's Westerville Times. I immediately saw the engagement announcement from Burt and Carole. It was almost word for word what Kurt said it would be _Burt Hummel and Carole Hudson-Hummel are proud to announce the engagement of Kurt Hummel to Blaine Anderson._ But under the photo was something I hadn't expected. _Welcome to the family Blaine! We love you! _

I couldn't help but smile.

"It's not a joke, I'm getting married."

"That's fucking disgusting, people like you should not be allowed to get married."

"People in love?"

"Did you have to put this in the Westerville Times where you knew all my friends would see it? Did you do this just to embarrass me?"

"Why are you here?"

"To tell you to keep your disgusting lifestyle out of my face."

"Blaine?" Kurt asked coming up behind my father.

"This him? Fuck Blaine, why don't you just marry a woman?" My father said looking Kurt up and down a sneer on his face.

I then did something that I always wanted to do but never had the guts; I punched my father square in the face.

"Get the fuck out of here, I don't need you or your bitch of a wife in my life."

"My only regret is that I can't do anything to stop you from having access to that trust fund my parents left you, they would be so disgusted to see how you turned out."

"They knew, I came out to Grandma and Grandpa way before I came out to you and they fully supported me."

"You are a fucking liar."

"Believe what you want but I know the truth…now get out of here, you are getting blood on my floor." I slammed the door closed in my father's face.

"Was that…who was that?" Kurt asked.

"That was George Anderson."

"Your father?"

I nodded.

"Do you want to go the gym and take it out a punching bag or do you want angry sex?"

"Can….we…can we call your dad?"

"We can totally call my dad."

Kurt got his phone out of his pocket and dialed his dad's number.

"Hey dad….no, I'm fine….I know but Blaine wanted to speak to you….yeah here he is."

"Hi Burt."

"What's up kid?"

"I saw the engagement announcement and I just wanted to say thank you."

"Darn, I wanted to show it to you, how did you see it?"

"My…my father brought it by."

"I see…and how did that go?"

"I think I broke his nose."

"And what did he do to deserve that?"

"What do you think?"

"Insulted Kurt."

"Yup."

"I'm sorry things didn't go as well as you hoped, are you ok kid?"

"Honestly?"

"Yup."

"No."

"If you want to cry you go right ahead, no shame in it."

"I just…I don't know why he can't support me…"

"Some people don't know how to be parents kid."

I fought back a sob.

"Carole and I meant it you know…you are part of this family now and we love you kid."

"I love you and Carole too."

"We know."

I stayed on the phone with Burt for a while longer, neither of us saying anything him just letting me cry while Kurt sat beside me and lovingly stroked my back.

"You're a good kid Blaine." Burt told me when my crying subsided.

"Thanks."

"You ok now?"

"Yeah."

"Good, we'll see you kids on Wednesday."

"Ok."

"Can you give Kurt the phone for a minute?"

"Ok?'

"Hey dad….I know…don't worry I will….love you too…bye."

"You feel better now baby?" Kurt asked me wrapping his arms around me.

I nodded.

"Come on let's go to our room."

"Are we going to have sex?"

"Do you want to have sex?"

"Remind me that you love me."

"I do love you."

"I love you too."

He paused then moved beside me and the next thing I knew he was picking me up.

"What are you doing?" I asked let out a surprised laugh.

"I'm carrying you…now stop squirming…I never squirm this much when you carry me."

I tried to not squirm and just let him carry me, it was very odd. He brought me to our room and set me on our bed crawling on top of me.

"So, did you like being carried?"

"I think I prefer being the one doing the carrying but it was exactly what I needed right now."

"Hmm…I thought it would be…but I don't think it was all you needed."

"No?"

"No."

"What else do I need?"

He kissed me tenderly yet passionately.

"Mmm…what else do I need?"

"You need to be naked." He told me pulling at my white tank top; I quickly took it off while he took of my sweats.

"No underwear today Blaine?"

I shook my head. "I was just lazing around the loft, didn't see the need for underwear."

He smiled at me before taking my cock into his mouth, when we first got together he couldn't deep throat me but after _a lot_ of practice he can now and it is fucking amazing.

"So good." I moaned.

He slowly pulled his mouth of my cock causing me to whine at the loss. He got off the bed and I propped myself up on my elbows to see what he was doing, smiling when I realised he was just taking his clothes off. Once he was naked he grabbed the lube and rejoined me on the bed.

'"Spread your legs for me baby." He told me softly as soon as I did I felt his finer slowly tracing my hole, he looked at me questioningly.

"Please."

He nodded and then began to slowly work me open.

"That's good, I'm ready." I told him as he added a third finger.

He withdrew his fingers and coated his cock before very slowly entering me. As he slowly began to thrust in and out of me he looked me in the eyes and kept telling that he loves me over and over, we both knew this had nothing to do with getting off and everything to do with him showing me his love for me.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt and I were lying in bed holding each other.

"How did he know where we live?" Kurt asked softly.

"I don't…" I started before sighing. "Where's my phone?"

He sat up and looked around before grabbing it off of my nightstand and handing it to me.

"Hey little brother, what's up?" Cooper answered his phone on the third ring.

"Hey, Coop…have you spoken to our father lately?"

"Actually I have."

"Did you give him my address?"

"Yeah….he said that he saw your engagement announcement and he wanted to congratulate you in person…fuck…he lied didn't he?"

"He did."

"Fuck. What happened?"

"He told me I was fucking disgusting and people like me shouldn't be allowed to get married and then he insulted Kurt and I broke his nose."

"I'm sorry squirt I thought he wanted to make up with you."

"It doesn't matter I'll never see him again."

"Hmm…how do you feel about that?"

"I think I'm good with it, I mean he was never really a dad to me now was he?"

"No he wasn't."

"But in the future if he asks you how to get in contact with me tell him to fuck off will you?"

"I will."

"Thanks, I'll talk to you later."

"I love you Blaine."

"I love you too Coop."

I pushed the end call button and placed my phone back on my nightstand.

"I should've known it was Cooper." Kurt told me.

"He meant well."

Kurt nodded biting his lip.

"What's wrong Sexy?"

"Do you ever wish I was….less girly?"

"You aren't girly."

"I have a high voice and I'm really into fashion…that's kinda girly."

"Not it's not, those things don't make you girly they make you Kurt…don't take what _he _said to heart, you are way more of a man then he could ever hope to be."

"But I'm not into sports or video games or anything that most guys like."

"So? Those things don't make someone masculine, hell there are a lot of girls who are into those things and there are guys who like fashion and Broadway but that doesn't fucking matter. What someone likes doesn't make them girly or manly. I'm glad you aren't like most guys because you are you and I love you so fucking much."

"I love you too. I was just being silly."

"It's not your fault that asshole has a way of getting under your skin and making you feel like shit."

"How's your hand by the way?"

"It's fine but it could use a kiss."

He smiled before pressing a soft kiss to my hand.

"Oh before I forget again I spoke to the relator earlier she has a few places we can look at tomorrow after your classes."

"Oh goodie!" He clapped his hands looking so fucking adorable my heart wanted to burst out of my chest.

"Don't get your hopes up too high Sexy these are the first houses we've looked at chances are we won't find our dream house yet."

"I know but how great would it be if the first house we saw was _our _house?"

Instead of answering him I leaned over and captured his lips in a deep kiss.

"What was that for?" He asked smiling as we broke apart.

"You are so fucking perfect." I told him kissing him again before he could protest that he wasn't perfect.

As I kissed him I could feel him getting hard against me so I grabbed the lube and coated both of our cocks before I began to rub against him. He wrapped his arms and me and held me tight to him as we continued to move against each other, kissing as if our lives depended on it. His hands began to slip down my back until he grabbed my ass digging his short finger nails into my flesh; the sensation caused me to buck into him frantically until I was cumming all over him, I kept moving until I felt him cum as well I stilled my movements but kept kissing him. When we finally broke apart I placed my head in the crook of his neck and tried to regain my breathe.

"We should go shower." He told me, I shook my head against his neck.

"We're filthy."

"It's just cum Sexy, we've both been covered in cum before and we will be again, let's just lay here for a few more minutes and then we can go shower."

"Ok… a few more minutes and then we'll shower and you have to cook tonight."

"Deal." I muttered into his neck.

"Damn it Blaine, stop sucking my neck I can't get hard again."

"Can't help it you taste so good." I protested before finishing the hickey I was working on.

"You are insatiable."

"All your fault Sexy."

"How can you seriously be horny right now?"

"Mmm…not just need you."

He put his left hand on my face so I could feel his ring against my skin and then ran it down my side until his hand met my hand, our rings pressed together. "You have me baby.

"I know…I just…."I faltered not knowing how to express what I was feeling.

"Shh…it's ok."

After that neither of us said anything of moved for a few minutes.

"We should go shower, eat dinner and then spend the rest of the night laying here cuddling and talking." Kurt said softly breaking the silence.

"Ok."

"You'll have to get off of me first my love."

"See that's the part where your plan sucks."

"Do you want me to carry you again?"

I shook my head. "Just give me five more minutes."

"Ok."

I kissed him before replacing my face into the crook of his neck. I closed my eyes and breathed in taking in the scent that can only be described as _Kurt, _the only scent in the world that can make me feel like everything will be ok, the only scent that makes me feel loved.

"Are you ready for that shower now?"

"Ok."

After our shower we ate a quick dinner that Kurt made despite our deal and then we went to lie on our bed and cuddle like Kurt promised.

"Is your dad going to think I'm pathetic now? Because I called him crying?"

"No baby, dad knows sometimes a guy just needs to call his dad crying."

"But he's not…" I started.

"Yes he is."

I nodded.

"Can we talk wedding plans?" Kurt asked me.

"Of course we can."

"Good because I was thinking for flowers we should have red and yellow roses."

"Like the ones you had in the all over the apartment when you first asked me out."

He nodded.

"That's perfect. I've been thinking too, you know how we talked about singing C_ome What May_ at the reception?"

"Yeah?" He asked cautiously.

"What if we sang it as part of the ceremony instead?"

"Like as our vows?"

"To supplement our vows."

"That might be the best idea I have heard in my life."

"At this rate we are going to have this wedding planned in no time."

"We still have a lot of details to figure out baby."

"We still have time." I told him holding him tighter, knowing he wanted to get up and grab the laptop or a few wedding magazines. "Plus Carole is going to be here the day after tomorrow and you know she wants to help plan."

"True."

"I am so in love with you, you know that right?" I told him.

"I had my suspicions," he joked before looking at me seriously, "I love you too baby."


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up early the next morning and gently tried to crawl out from under Kurt since I knew he didn't have to be up for another hour when I felt his arms tighten around me.

"Where are you going?" He asked sleepily.

"I have to get ready for work."

"Ok." He said taking the blankets off of himself.

"Go back to sleep Sexy, you don't have to get up yet."

"Nope, if you're up I'm up."

We both slid on our sweat pants and then I took his hand and we walked to the shower together. I stepped in the shower after he did.

"God Sexy your ass looks particularly fuckable today."

"Hmm…you should do something about that."

"Do you want me to fuck you against the shower wall so hard you feel me all day Sexy?"

"Yes." He moaned.

"Prep yourself for me, I'll be right back." I told him passing him the lube we kept in an old shower gel container so that Rachel and Finn wouldn't freak out on us for keeping lube in the shower.

He looked at me confused.

"Better get started Sexy 'cause I'm entering you as soon as I get back."

I watched as he slowly began to finger himself and then I ran back to our room to get something I needed that I knew Kurt would love.

I got back in the shower and placed the object on the shelf where Kurt wouldn't see it before quickly coating my cock and shoving it in his ass. I could tell right away he didn't stretch himself as much as he could have or as much as I would like him to have but I knew he loved the burn of me entering him when he wasn't properly stretched so I didn't comment on it.

"Fuck me as hard as you can baby."

I gripped his hips tightly and began to thrust into him.

"Don't hold back! Please baby!" He begged.

I tightened my grip on him and then began to fuck him as hard and as fast as I could.

"Fuck! So Good!" He moaned throwing his head back so it touched mine.

"How are you still so tight Sexy? Do I not fuck you enough?"

"No…need to fuck me more."

I grabbed him hips and pulled them as I took a step back causing him to fall forward just a little so he was bending over making it easier for me to fuck him as hard as he wanted. He screamed with pleasure as I slammed into him over and over again.

"Better jerk yourself off if you want to cum Sexy."

He dropped on of his hands to his cock and began to frantically jerk himself off as I continued to slam into him hard and fast. As I got close I wrapped my arm around him and straightened him out so I could bite his shoulder as I continued to fuck into him. It wasn't quite as hard as I had been fucking him but I knew he was close enough that it wouldn't matter.

"Cum for me Sexy." I told him moving my hand to take over for his jerking him off much rougher than what he had been jerking himself off.

"Oh fuck!" He moaned before shooting his load on my hand.

"Clean it off for me." I told him bringing it up to his mouth and moaning as he greedily licked his own cum off of my hand.

"You taste so good don't you?" I asked as I continued to fuck into him instead of answering he wrapped his arms around my back at an angle that must be uncomfortable for him but it didn't seem to bother him as he pulled me closer to him. I continued to fuck him holding back my orgasm as I knew he'd be oversensitive right now so the more I fucked him the more he'd be feeling me throughout the day, after what seemed like a lifetime I couldn't hold back anymore and I filled his ass with my cum. I kissed his back a couple of times and reached for the object I placed on the shelf. I took my cock out and placed it in his ass.

"What?" He asked.

"A butt plug Sexy so I can just slide into you after we look at houses today."

"It feels different...bigger"

"It is bigger, I bought you a new one, one that will keep you feeling nice and full all day."

"What did you do Blaine buy out a whole sex shop?"

"Not quite Sexy, but I did buy a lot of fun presents for you." I whispered in his ear causing him to shiver.

We quickly cleaned ourselves off and then got dressed, I didn't have time to eat breakfast but I knew I could grab something at the coffee shop. As I kissed Kurt's check I reached into my pocket and pushed a button causing him to jump in surprise.

"Did I forget to mention it vibrates?" I asked before I kissed his lips. I pushed the button again turning it on as high as it would go for a few seconds before I turned it back off.

After I was done working for the day I walked over to NYADA so Kurt and I could go to the relator's office together, I smiled as I saw him talking to a group of his classmates, I knew he'd probably kill me but I couldn't resist pushing the button turning the vibrator on low, I saw him stiffen a bit and then look around for me. I waved and then jogged up to him. When I got close he wrapped me in a hug.

"Turn it off." He whispered in my ear. I very slightly shook my head.

"So Kurt, is this the fiancé?" One of the girls he had been talking to asked.

"This is him."

"I'm Blaine." I told her offering her my hand to shake before introducing myself to the rest of the group, I couldn't resist slipping my hand in my pocket and turning the butt plug up higher.

"It's nice to meet you all but I'm afraid Kurt and I have to get going." I told them taking Kurt's hand. He waved goodbye to them and we began to head to the realtor's office.

"Please turn it off." He begged as we walked.

I reached in my pocket and he breathed a sigh of relief before he realised I wasn't turning it off rather I was putting it on its highest setting.

"Fuck." He moaned gripping my hand tighter and stopping walking.

"Please don't make me cum in these pants…especially not when we have to meet the realtor." He looked at me his eyes pleading I took pity on him and turned it off for now.

"Come on we're going to be late." I told him.

"I just need a second."

I nodded.

He took a few deep breathes. "Ok, let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

I looked around at the houses on the block as the relator, Joanie, slowed the car down, I could see one with a for sale sign but surely that can't be the one she was planning on showing us it was much too small. Kurt who was in the front seat turned his head to look at me questioningly I shook my head to let him know I didn't get it either.

"Here we are." She announced proudly pulling up in front of the house I was hoping we'd pass.

"This one." I asked pointing at it.

"Yup."

"It's rather small isn't it?" Kurt asked wrinkling his nose.

"It's a perfect first house for a couple such as your selves."

"It would be fine for now…but what about in a few years when we have kids? We don't want to move again we want to find our house now. I'm sure I told you this." I told her.

"Do you not even want to look at it?" She asked.

"How many bedrooms is it?" Kurt asked.

"Two."

"No."

"Ok, we'll just go straight to the next house then."

"How many bedrooms in that one?" Kurt asked again.

"Four."

"We'll look at it but we really want something with at least five bedrooms." Kurt sighed.

"Preferably six." I interjected, Kurt looked at me, "we need an extra for when your parents come to visit."

"He's right we need six rooms."

"Ok, I know you told me that but here's my concern…you guys are young and just starting out and a house with six bedrooms isn't going to be cheap."

"I appreciate your concern Joanie but when I told you that price didn't matter I mean it, we have money we can afford a six bedroom house."

"Do you have a six bedroom house to show us or should we find someone else?" Kurt asked.

"Six rooms seems like a lot are you both sure?"

"Yes, we need one room for us, one room for each of the four kids we're going to have and one for Kurt's parents when they come visit." It struck me that Kurt and I had never actually discussed how many kids we wanted but to my relief he seemed to agree with my assessment.

"Ok, six bedrooms…I do have one like that we can look at today and then I'll make some phone calls and we can look at a few others another day, ok?

"Ok." Kurt agreed.

After a few minutes of driving we got to the house, Kurt and I got out of the car and joined hands.

"It has a nice garden." Kurt commented.

"It needs a coat of paint though."

"Hmm…true."

"Shall we go inside?" Joanie asked.

"Oh my god, what the hell is this carpet?" Kurt asked wrinkling his nose when we got inside, "Blaine honey, don't take off your shoes."

"I'm sure it's clean." Joanie tried to reassure him.

"Oh, I'm sure it is too but it's really tacky."

She laughed and shook her head. "Let's start with the upstairs."

She led the way with me directly after her and Kurt following me. She opened the door to the first room I poked my head in, looked around and then closed the door before Kurt could see.

"I want to see." He said reaching for the doorknob.

"No you don't." I told him shaking my head. "It's worse than the carpet."

He blinked.

"We'd have to redo this whole house."

"We would."

"I don't think there's much point seeing any more of it, do you?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Yeah, it's a bit of a project but with a little hard work it could be your dream home." Joanie told us.

"Or we could find a house that we like right away." I told her.

"I promise the next houses I show you will be better."

"Well they can't be much worse now can they?...Oh my god, I'm going to have nightmares about that wallpaper." Kurt said recoiling, I turned around to look at the wallpaper behind me.

"Holy fuck."

"It is rather unfortunate isn't it? Will you excuse me for a minute?"

"Sure, we'll just wait outside."

Once we were outside I wrapped my arms around Kurt.

"I knew we wouldn't find our house right away but I'm really worried now Blaine, this is the only house we've seen with the right number of bedrooms and it is hideous."

"It's ok Sexy, we'll find something."

He sighed. "I hope so."

"I know so."

"Good news gentlemen I pulled some strings and I can show you one more place today."

We got in the car and drove to the next place.

"Now, the main bathroom doesn't have a big bathtub but there's a rather large Jacuzzi tub in the mater bedroom's ensuite." Joanie told us.

"I love the hardwood floors." Kurt commented.

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"The stairs are kind of steep aren't they? I just keep imagining the kids falling down them and cracking their heads open."

"Oh baby, we don't have kids yet and you are already looking out for their best interest." Kurt cooed.

I shrugged.

"So this place is a no then?" Joanie asked.

"Sorry, I like most of it…it's just the stairs."

"I understand."

She told us that she would phone us and let us know when she had more places to show us and then dropped us off at our building. As soon as we got inside Kurt grabbed my hand and pulled me to our bedroom and pushed me against our wall.

"Do you know how fucking hot it was you watching out for our future kids like that?" He asked rubbing up against me.

"Why don't you show me?" I smirked before reaching around and rubbing my hand on his ass, pushing the plug further in. He moaned and the attacked my lips with his as we kissed I turned us around so that he was the one against the wall. We began ripping each other's clothes off.

"Get the lube." Kurt panted.

I ran to grab the lube, thankful that our room wasn't that big so I really didn't have that far to go. When I turned around I was pleasantly surprised to see Kurt had grabbed the butt plug remote from my pants and had turned it on full.

"You like your toy Sexy?"

"God yes!"

"I bet you want to see what else I bought you don't you?"

He nodded frantically.

"Too bad…you don't get to see them yet."

He whined I don't know if it was because of the butt plug or because he was disappointed I wouldn't show him the rest of the toys I bought him. I coated my cock with lube and took the remote from him turning it off before tossing it to the side before reaching behind him and taking the plug out. He put his hands on my shoulders and jumped a little wrapping his legs around my waist so I could slide my cock into him. As I entered him I cupped his ass and he moved his and to behind my head and then leaned in for a passionate kiss.

"Been looking forward to this all day." He told me as I began to thrust.

"Me too Sexy."

"Had dance class…every time I moved I felt the plug."

"I bet you loved it."

"Kept thinking of you fucking me so hard."

"Like this?" I asked as I fucked into him.

"God yes!"

"Or harder?"

"Harder! Like this morning."

"Ok Sexy, hold on tight."

I clenched his thighs and slammed into him moaning at how good he feels around me. He sucked a hicky on my neck accidentally biting down when I surprised him with an extra hard thrust.

"Oh my god, baby I'm sorry."

I paused my movements and raised one hand to brush his sweat drenched hair out of his eyes. "I liked it Sexy."

"Ok."

I resumed fucking him but slower, knowing it would drive him crazy not to be fucked hard and fast.

"Blaine, please."

"Don't worry I've got you."

He whined knowing in this position there was nothing he could do to make me fuck him harder other than beg.

When he got used to me fucking him slowly I resumed slamming into him hard and fast.

"FUCK! YES!" He screamed.

"Do you want to jerk yourself off or cum from my cock?"

"Cum from your cock."

I lifted him a bit higher so my cock would hit his prostate dead on.

"Oh Fuck! Right there!" he moaned as he tightened his arms around me holding onto me as tight as he could as I fucked him as fast as my body would allow.

"Tell me you're close Sexy."

"So close."

I clutched his thighs tighter and kept fucking him for all I was worth until finally we were both cumming. I carried him over to the bed where we both collapsed panting and whispering our declarations of love.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt woke me up early the next morning.

"Good morning Sexy."

"Morning! It's Wednesday!"

"I know."

"Dad and Carole are coming today!"

"I know."

"Come on! Get up!"

I chuckled and got out of bed pulling on my sweat pants before going out into the kitchen.

"Kurt! Mom and Burt are coming today!" Finn said excitedly, he turned and looked at me, "Why aren't you dressed? We need to go pick them up!"

"Their flight doesn't get into until 2; we don't have to head to the airport for another few hours."

"But don't you have to be there like two hours early?" Finn asked.

"Finn honey that's for when you are the one catching a flight not for when you are picking someone up." Rachel told him sweetly.

For the next few hours Rachel and I tried to carry on like normal but it was made difficult by our partners constantly asking if we could head out now, of course I got more of it then she did as I was the one who rented the van so we could pick them up therefore I'd be the one driving.

"We could go without him." Finn suggested to Kurt.

"We can't he hid the keys."

"Damn it….can't you go do….sex stuff to him until he agrees to take us to the airport now?"

Kurt looked like he was contemplating it.

"You can try…it won't work but you are more than welcome to try." I told Kurt smiling.

Kurt and Finn went back to plotting when suddenly Kurt's face lit up like he had a great idea.

"Blaine, baby, love of my life. Can we please please head to the airport now?" He asked sticking out his bottom lip and batting his eye lashes.

I sighed. "We are going to be there way too early."

I heard Finn congratulating Kurt as I put on my shoes.

"Don't you need to get the keys?" Kurt asked.

"Yup." I told him opening our front door and walking across the hall. I knocked on the door and waited while Mary the single mother who lived there opened her door.

"Hi Blaine, are you here for the keys?"

"I am, thanks for holding onto them for me."

"Not a problem." She smiled handing them to me. "Don't forget you promised to give my kids piano lessons."

"I remember."

"You hid the keys at the neighbor's?" Kurt asked when Mary closed her door.

"Sure did."

He shook his head in disbelief as we walked to the van.

As I predicted we arrived way too early at the airport we passed the time by grabbing coffees and wedding magazines.

"Dude! Dude! You've got to have this at your wedding!" Finn said handing the magazine he was looking at. I took it from him and saw the wedding had a carnival theme complete with candy apples, kettle corn and cotton candy.

"No." I told him handing it back.

"But it's so cool!"

"Well maybe when you and Rachel get married you can have it at your wedding."

"Oh! Great idea!"

He went back to looking at the magazine as Rachel shot me a dirty look.

"Oh this is pretty." Kurt said showing me a photo in which the whole wedding party were holding candles.

"It is but do you really want to give either of our brothers a lit candle?"

"No that would probably be bad."

"We can see about getting them fake candles."

He nodded like he was thinking about it.

"I feel like I should be offended, should I be offended?" Finn asked Rachel.

"What are the chances if they gave you a lit candle you would accidentally set their wedding on fire?" She asked him.

"Pretty high." He admitted.

"Then no you shouldn't be offended."

"Look at that we fly all this way and they are too wrapped up in reading magazines to even notice." Burt's voice said breaking the silence the four of us had fallen into while flipping through the magazines.

Both Kurt and Finn threw down their magazines and stood up to hug their parents. Rachel and I waited until they were done and then we took our turns.

"We weren't expecting you for another half an hour." I told Burt.

"Mm…I know we made good time."

"So it was a good flight then?"

Burt nodded. "You ok now kid?" He asked quietly so Finn and Rachel couldn't overhear.

"Yeah."

"Good. We'd better grab the bags and get going."

We all piled into the van and went to Burt and Carole's hotel.

"I still wished you just stay with us." Kurt told them and Finn nodded.

"I know kid but we don't want to intrude and eat your food."

"Dad."

"No point arguing kid, I'm not gonna change my mind."

"So Kurt how are the wedding plans going?" Carole asked later that night when we were all out for dinner.

"Alright, we decided on the flowers and a cake…well the cake design not the flavor yet."

"Well that's something. Have you decided if you are going to be the Anderson-Hummels or the Hummel-Andersons yet?"

"Not yet…I'm kinda of leaning towards the Hummel-Andersons though."

"Umm…actually…I've been thinking…maybe just Hummel." I said biting my lip.

Everyone stopped eating and looked at me.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah…I've been thinking about it for a while… I want us to have the same name as our family."

"Blaine, I would be honored if you took our name after the wedding but just know you don't have to, you'll be my son no matter what your last name is, just like Finn." Burt told me.

"Thank you Burt, but I want to."

"Blaine Devon Hummel…it has a nice ring to it." Kurt smiled.

"I propose a toast to the future Mr. and Mr. Hummel." Rachel said raising her glass.

Kurt and I shared a kiss as everyone else clinked glasses. We broke apart when my phone went off with a text from Joanie letting me know she could show us some more houses the next day if we wanted. Kurt wanted me to text her back and ask her if we could wait but Burt insisted saying he didn't want us to miss out on our dream home because of him and Carole so we set up a few viewings for the next day.

As I was falling asleep that night with Kurt's head on my chest I couldn't help but think life was pretty perfect.

I woke up a couple hours later feeling cold, I figured that Kurt must have rolled off of me in his sleep so I reached out to roll him back only to find I was alone in the bed. I pulled on a pair of boxers and got up to find my fiancé. I could hear Kurt and Finn talking in low voices when I got to our bedroom door, I opened it a crack to make sure I wouldn't interrupt their brotherly bonding if I went out.

"Kurt, if you don't want to marry him you have to tell him."


	11. Chapter 11

I felt like I had the wind knocked out of me, my heart literally ached.

"Kurt?" I asked my voice breaking. "Do you not want to marry me?"

"No…I…" He started but I cut him off, I didn't need to hear anymore.

"Right…I….I'm….going to go…"

"Blaine."

"I need to get dressed first…I can't go out in my underwear…" I said turning around and closing the bedroom door.

"Blaine."

"I'll get my things later." I told him once I was dressed.

"Blaine stop." He said stepping in between me and the door.

"I knew this was going to happen, I knew that one day you'd wake up and realised you didn't love me. I _knew_ it but you told me you wouldn't and I believed you. God I'm such a fucking idiot."

"I do love you Blaine." He put his hands on my face and brushed away my tears with his thumbs.

"But you don't want to marry me." I replied taking his hands off of my face.

"It's not that I don't want to marry you. It's just that between trying to plan some big extravagant wedding and buying a house and _four_ kids….it's too much too soon."

"You've never said anything! You've never said 'No Blaine I don't want to buy a house', 'No Blaine I don't want four kids' 'No Blaine I don't want to fucking marry you.'" I said my voice raising.

"How can I say no when you get so fucking excited?"

"So instead you say yes and then resent me for it? God Kurt what if I hadn't overheard you and Finn? Would you have left me at the alter or would you have married me and hated me, hated our life, our house, our kids?"

"Rachel's trying to sleep." Finn interjected, trying to get me to lower my voice.

"I don't fucking care!" I yelled at him.

"I don't know what I would have done." Kurt admitted.

"You were the one who wanted the big fucking wedding. I would've have happily gone to city hall."

"You never told me that now did you?"

"Because you were so fucking into the wedding I had to fight for your attention. I wasn't about to take your dream wedding from you."

"My dream wedding? Are you fucking kidding me? Do you even understand how much fucking stress I have been under? I stay awake for hours after you fall asleep trying to think of the perfect fucking flowers and perfect fucking venue and perfect fucking suites and perfect fucking everything. And I have to do all by myself because you don't even care! All you care about is getting into my pants!"

"I don't care? Are you out of your fucking mind? I have been there every step of the way whether you realised it or not! And yeah maybe we've been having more sex lately but I thought that was because we were so fucking in love! Guess I was wrong about that too."

"Blaine."

"Get the fuck out of my way Kurt."

He stepped out of my way but looked at me pleadingly. "Don't leave."

"Why the fuck should I stay?" I asked opening the door.

As I slammed it closed I thought I heard a faint "Because I love you" but that could have been wishful thinking on my part.

After walking for what seemed like forever I was knocking on Wes's door.

"Blaine? What are you doing here at…3 am? And where are your shoes?"

I looked at my feet, I hadn't even noticed that I left the apartment with bare feet.

"It's over Wes."

"What's over?

"Kurt doesn't want to marry me."

"Are you drunk?"

"No but I wish I was."

"Come in, have some coffee."

"I'm not drunk Wes. Can I stay here tonight? I didn't grab my wallet or anything before I left."

"Of course, you can stay here for as long as I need."

"Thanks, it'll just be until I find new place."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I just want to sleep…maybe tomorrow."

"Ok."

"Will you go with me to get my stuff tomorrow?"

"If you're sure that's what you want."

"It's not but …." I trailed off shrugging my shoulders trying not to start crying again.

"Oh Blaine." Wes sighed wrapping his arms around me.

"We should go to a bar, I want to get drunk and find a guy or two to fuck."

"No you don't, if you did you would have gone to Sebastian's. You came here because…you know what I'll explain it to you tomorrow, you need to try and get some sleep now."

I sat and watched as he got some blankets and a pillow and made up his couch for me.

"Did you cut your foot on the way over here?"

"Huh?"

"I think your foot is bleeding."

"Oh…ok."

"You need to wash your feet; you don't want to get an infection."

I nodded but didn't move.

"The bathroom is over there." He said pointing.

"I know."

He stared at me and I realised I should go wash my feet.

"I got blood on your floor."

"It's fine, I can clean it up."

I went to Wes's bathroom and washed my feet, walking bare foot down the streets of New York is really not a good idea. As I was washing I noticed that I had a bit of glass in my foot, I must have stepped on a beer bottle I thought digging the glass out. When I got it all I found Wes's Band-Aids and put a couple on my cut.

"Do you need anything else before I go back to bed?" Wes asked.

I shook my head and then crawled onto the couch. I laid there staring at my engagement ring for the rest of the night letting myself go numb as I realised that I had just lost everything, my fiancé, my apartment, my friends, Burt & Carole, everything.

Life fucking sucks.


	12. Chapter 12

I can't say I woke up the next morning because I didn't sleep but I laid there until Wes came out of his room.

"Want some coffee?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Ok Blaine, time for you to tell me what happened."

"I woke up last night and Kurt wasn't in bed so I got up…and I heard Finn tell him if he didn't want to marry me he needed to tell me."

"Did you talk to Kurt about what you heard?"

"Yeah…I asked if he wanted to marry me and he said no."

"Ouch, did he say anything else?"

"He said that the wedding and the house and me wanting four kids was too much and that the wedding was putting a lot of stress on him and that I didn't care and that all I cared about was sex."

"Four kids? Shit."

"Really helpful Wes."

"Sorry…it sounds to me like he is overwhelmed but that doesn't mean he doesn't want to marry you. He loves you."

"I don't know he does."

"Yes you do."

"I thought I did but now I don't know…Can we go get my stuff now?"

He nodded.

"Can I borrow some shoes? I don't have any shoes."

"Of course."

We took the subway from Wes's place to…Kurt's place, I guess. I didn't have my keys so when we got there we had to knock. Rachel opened the door.

"I just need to get my stuff." I told her.

She nodded and stepped to the side allowing me entry into the apartment. I saw Kurt sitting on the couch next to Carole who had her arms around him, he looked up when he heard my voice and I saw his eyes were red and puffy, if my heart wasn't already shattered it would have broken it to see him looking like that.

"Come on Wes." I said walking towards the bedroom.

"Coming."

I grabbed my duffel bag from under the bed and started stuffing clothes in it.

"Should I pack up your nightstand?" Wes asked.

"No…I don't want anything from in there, just gather up my sheet music."

"Ok."

"So kid, want to tell me what's going on here?" Burt asked appearing in the doorway.

"He doesn't want to marry me."

"I never said that!" Kurt's voice came from the living room.

"Yes you did! I said 'Do you not want to marry me?' And you said no!"

"Ok both of you take a deep breath." Burt instructed. "Now Kurt, is that true?"

"Well…yes but that's because he cut me off! I was going to say 'No I do want to marry you but something's gotta give.'" Kurt replied joining Burt in the doorway.

"You do want to marry me?" I asked quietly.

"So badly."

I nodded and bit my lip.

"What? Don't you want to marry me?" Kurt asked.

"I do…but I don't know if it's such a great idea."

"You can't have stopped loving me overnight, it isn't possible."

"I didn't…but I don't know if I can trust you Kurt."

"Of course you can."

"No I can't, you kept so much from me, how do I know you won't do that again?"

"I won't! I promise!"

"Just like we promised we'd tell each other if something was bothering us?" I asked running my hand through my hair.

"I shouldn't have kept how I was feeling from you, I'm sorry Blaine."

"I know but this isn't something trivial like you not wanting to watch the movie I picked this is huge, this is our whole future. How am I supposed to know if you actually want to do anything I suggest or if you are just going along with it to make me happy? Every time I suggest anything no matter if it's a restaurant, or something for the wedding, or…" I gestured to the bed not wanting to say it in front of Burt, "I won't know if you say yes because you like the idea or because you were too afraid of hurting my feelings to say no."

"I have never ever agreed to do anything I didn't want to when it comes to…."he also gestured to the bed.

"I really hope that's true."

"It is!" he insisted.

"Then why did you throw it in my face? Tell me it's all I care about when you know…you know Kurt." My voice cracking as I spoke.

"Oh shit! Blaine, I swear I wasn't making a dig at your past I don't ever think about it…and I guess I kinda forgot. I'm so sorry."

"Really? Like never?"

"Never."

"Should I stop packing now or….?" Wes asked.

"Yes." Kurt told him.

"No." I said.

"No? You're still going to leave me?"

"I'm not leaving you but I need some time apart from you, I need to figure all this out Kurt, I need to see if I can trust you again."

"You can trust me! I don't see what good you leaving me will do!"

"I'm not leaving you; I'm just going to stay at Wes's for a little while."

"How long's a little while?"

"I don't know Kurt."

"You want me to tell you when I don't like something right?" He asked and I nodded. "I don't like this! I hate this!"

"I do too but it's necessary."

"But I'm sorry and I love you."

"I love you too but we're not ok Kurt."

"But we will be?"

"I hope so…I need to get my stuff from the bathroom."

He nodded and followed me. I began packing up my toiletries as he watched.

"Rachel? Is this your eyeliner or mine?" I called out to her.

"What color is it?"

"Midnight black."

"That's yours."

I threw it in my bag and looked around to make sure I wasn't forgetting anything.

"Why can't you just figure things out here? Why can't we just work this out together?"

"We need to be apart for a little bit Kurt, you need to figure out where that sassy diva who wasn't afraid to speak his mind went and I need to see if I can trust you."

He nodded. "But you aren't mad at me anymore though right?"

"To be quiet honest…I am, I'm mad and I'm hurt and I'm heartbroken and I need time to get over all that."

"Is…..is there a chance we won't make it past this?"

"I hope we will but there's a chance we might not."

"God I really fucked up this time, didn't I?"

"What am I supposed to say to that?"

We stood and looked at each other for a few minutes.

"I should go." I told him heading towards the door where Wes was waiting with my belongings.

"Are you taking everything?" Kurt asked.

I shook my head.

"Ok, good."

"I'll see you." I told him grabbing my bag.

"Blaine?" He asked his hand going up to his cheek.

"I can't Kurt."

He nodded.

Wes and left the loft and closed the door behind us.

"It'll be ok, you'll be ok. I've got you." Wes told me.

I nodded.

"You guys will get past this; this is the best thing for both of you, you are doing the right thing."

"You never told me why I went to your place last night."

"Because you know I won't let you do anything to screw this up."


	13. Chapter 13

The next day I was woken up by a couple of incoming texts.

_Dad wants you to come to breakfast with us. –K_

_ Also I love you, I miss you and I'm sorry. – K _

_ Tell Burt I'll be there. I love and miss you too, and I know. –B _

I was not surprisingly the last one to show up at the breakfast place, the rest of them probably all went there together.

"Hey kid, sit here in between me and Kurt." Burt greeted me.

"And be in between the two of you fighting when you try to order bacon? No thanks." I shook my head.

Kurt looked disappointed, like he thought maybe I didn't want to sit next to him.

"Slide over." I told Kurt, he did as I asked and I sat next to him.

"Hi." I said softly.

"Hi…are you still mad at me?"

"No…but I'm still hurt."

He nodded. "I suppose that's progress. Joanie called me yesterday we forgot we had an appointment with her. I didn't know what to tell her."

"I'll call her later and let her know we are going to put off looking at houses for a bit."

"Ok. I'm worried you won't come back to me."

"Do you see this?" I asked holding up my hand so he could see I was still wearing my ring, he nodded. "It means I have every intention of coming back to you."

"Just because you intend to doesn't mean you will."

I sighed.

"You want me to tell you what's bothering me, this is what's bothering me."

"I know and I'm glad you are being honest with me but I don't know what to tell you."

"Tell me you love me and you're coming home to me."

"I do love you, but I can't come home yet."

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, order for me?" He got up from the table and walked quickly to the bathroom. I bit my lip and then got up and followed him, when I got there I found my suspicions were correct and he was crying. I silently walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"This is killing me." He told me between sobs.

"I know it's killing me too."

"I promise you that I will never withhold anything from you again."

"I believe you."

"Then come home!"

"We still have things we need to work out."

"We can do that with you at home! Please Blaine please!"

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok…I'll come home." I told him as I wiped the tears from his eyes.

He grabbed my face and pulled me in for a messy, needy kiss.

"We'll be ok Blaine." He told me and I hoped to hell that he was right.

"Everything ok in here boys?" Burt asked opening the bathroom door.

"Yeah, just give us another minute, ok?" I replied.

He nodded and closed the door again.

Kurt and I stood there, in the middle of the men's room at a popular New York breakfast spot, holding each other.

"I hate it when we fight." I told him.

"Me too."

"We'd better get back out there."

"Kiss me first?" Kurt asked.

I titled my head up slightly and gently connected our lips, this kiss was a lot last messy than the first one but still just as needy, we kissed like we would die if we didn't. When we broke apart and caught our breath I took his hand and we went to join the rest of our family for breakfast.

"We ordered for you." Finn told us as we took our seats.

"You two ok now?" Burt asked.

"We still have things to talk about but we're getting there." I told him.

He nodded and opened his mouth like he was going to say something but was interrupted by our food arriving.

"Pass me a piece of your bacon will ya kid?" He whispered to me behind Kurt's back.

"Don't you dare."

"Oh come on Kurt one piece won't kill me."

They both looked at me like they both wanted me to take their side but I raised my hands and shook my head to let them know this was strictly between the two of them.

"Just one piece." Burt said doing his best to pout.

"Half a piece." Kurt negotiated.

"I'll take it."

I broke one of my pieces of bacon in half and handed it to Burt. Kurt cut his omelette in half and then placed it on my plate taking half of my waffle for his plate.

After we finished eating I gave Kurt his kisses and then went to Wes's place to get my stuff.

"Are you sure about this?" Wes asked.

"I am."

"Did you guys talk everything out?"

"No but we're going to…we just decided that we can do that with me back home."

"As long as you guys actually talk things out I fully support it."

"Thanks man."

"Need a hand?"

"That'd be great."

I hadn't really unpacked anything so it didn't take long for Wes and I to gather up my stuff and head back to my place.

"Welcome home baby." Kurt greeted me with a big hug; I let myself be engulfed by him and breathed in his scent. After a few minutes we released each other and he took my stuff from Wes.

"We still need to talk." I told Kurt when we were alone in our bedroom.

"I know, but right now? You just got home; don't you want to _celebrate_ first?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Not until everything is worked out."

"What if you don't like what I have to say?"

"Kurt, you promised you wouldn't keep things from me."

"I know I know….ok…um….four kids is too many Blaine."

"I'd be ok with three."

"Two with a possible third."

"I can live with that as long as at least one of the kids is biologically yours."

"But one has to be yours then."

"Ok."

"I don't want a six bedroom house; I want something smaller, cozier."

"Ok…we can wait for the house we can live here after we're married if you want."

"No I want a house but if we're going to be looking at houses we're going to have a smaller wedding."

"I never wanted a big wedding."

"You'd really marry me at city hall?"

"I'd marry you wherever you want, whenever you want."

"I don't want to get married at city hall."

"Then we won't. But you can't try to plan it all yourself it's too much and I want to help. That means if you find yourself lying awake at night worrying about it you wake me up and we'll figure out whatever is bother you together."

"Ok. Seal it with a kiss?"

"Of course." I smiled before joining our lips.

"Now it wasn't that hard to talk to me about what you were feeling now was it?" I asked after we were both well kissed.

He shook his head.

"Why didn't you just talk to me in the first place?"

"I don't know…you were so excited and so certain and I thought that maybe given time I could want that a big family and a huge house and then I don't know I just became so overwhelmed trying to make everything perfect for you, because you deserve perfection and it just got to the point where I didn't know how to tell you and I didn't know what to do about any of it."

"I just wish you hadn't let it get to that point that you would've talked to me right away."

"I know I should have and from now on I will."

"Can I ask why Finn thought you didn't want to marry me?"

"Oh, I told him I was stressed out and having trouble sleeping and that I needed to talk to you about some stuff but wasn't sure how to go about doing that and he misunderstood. But I promise that no part of me has ever had second thoughts about marrying you not even for a second."

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you." I told him.

"I'm sorry I gave you a reason to and I'm really sorry I didn't tell you how I was feeling sooner."

"That can't happen again, not if we want our marriage to work."

"I know…I promise to tell you how I'm feeling if you promise not to get mad and cut me off."

"Deal."

"Now, I really really want to have make up sex."

"Hmm…me too Sexy, but you're forgetting that your dad and Carole are in the living room."

"Damn, I forgot I promised them we'd go to the Statue of Liberty today."

"We'd better go then, but I promise later on tonight we will do whatever you want."

"I'll tell you right now it involves your cock and my ass."

"That's one of my favorite combinations."


	14. Chapter 14

Three months later:

"Blaine, baby wake up."

"Huh? Kurt? What time is it?"

"We forgot about the invitations! We need to pick invitations."

"It's ok, we can't send out the invitations until we have a venue anyway."

"True."

"In the morning we'll contact….whoever it is that makes wedding invitations and look at some designs."

"Ok."

"Do you know who does that sort of thing? 'Cause I don't….like are there wedding invitation stores?"

"Yes I know who does that sort of thing."

"So there _are_ wedding invitation stores? Are they laid out like card shops?"

"They aren't really stores in that sense, you have to make an appointment and then you go in and sit down with them and look through a binder of invitations and pick out the design, and the colors and the lettering and the wording."

"Ooh, ok…so not like a card shop."

"Not like a card shop."

"What time is it anyway?"

"Two…sorry I couldn't sleep."

"Don't be sorry, it's good you woke me up."

"Ok…'cause I'm also worried that we haven't found a venue yet."

"I know… I still like the idea of Central Park."

He shook his head. "No way too many people, I don't need one of us getting hit by a Frisbee in the middle of our vows."

"I'd protect you from any vicious Frisbees."

"I know you would but I don't need you have a black eye in our wedding photos either."

"Ok no Central Park."

"But you have your heart set on getting married outside, don't you?"

"I'd really like to but I'd be fine if we got married indoors, like I've told you before I'd married you anywhere you want."

He nodded but I could tell he was still worrying.

"Hey we still have plenty of time."

"I know but wedding's take so much time…I worry about squandering it."

"Do you want to hire a wedding planner? Would that take some stress off?"

"I don't know maybe….the silly thing is I planned Dad and Carole's wedding in days."

"Maybe the problem isn't not enough time then, maybe it's too much…maybe we can't make decisions because we know we don't _have _to, net yet anyway. "

"What are you getting at here Blaine?"

"We could…we could move our wedding day up and get married on our second anniversary if you want instead of our third…"

"That's in three months."

"I know….is it too fast? It's too fast. Never mind."

"I think you have a point...I think I keep second guessing everything because I can."

"So….you're saying….?"

"We should get married in three months."

"Hmm…in that case we should practice for our honeymoon a bit more."

"What are you suggesting Mr. Anderson?" He said with mock scandal.

"You know you can only call me that for three more months and then I'll be Mr. Hummel."

"Hmm…so fucking hot." He told me crawling on top of me and kissing me.

"Want one of your presents Sexy?"

"Wait, there's still more?"

"Yup."

"You really did buy out the whole sex shop didn't you?"

"Not quite, so do you want your present?"

"Yes please."

I tapped his thigh to let him know to let me get up and then I reached into my nightstand looking for the item I thought he'd get the most fun out of tonight. I grabbed the lube as well as I got back onto the bed. I saw him wrinkle his forehead in confusion not being able to see what I grabbed.

"Where's my toy?" He asked pouting a little.

I opened my hand and showed him what I grabbed.

"A cock ring?"

"I know how much you like not letting me cum…so I figured…"

"Oh, this is going to be so fun." He told me before placing the cock ring on me. "Did you get me handcuffs too?"

"Maybe."

"Can I have them tonight too? Please."

"Two presents in one night? I don't know…"

"Please?" He asked batting his eyes at me.

I faked a sigh and then reached back into my nightstand grabbing the handcuffs for him.

"I swear to god you have the most fun nightstand ever."

"I've gotta keep all your presents somewhere Sexy."

"Hands above your head." He instructed.

I smirked as I did what I was told; he then secured the handcuffs on my wrists.

"How's that? Not too tight?"

"They're good."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Ok." He the lubed up my cock and then sat himself on my cock. This was our second round of the night so he was still stretched.

He didn't even give me a chance to adjust to the feeling of his tight ass around my cock before he started to ride me hard and fast. I strained against my handcuffs wanting to touch him, he grinned at me smugly before running his hands over his own body, moaning as he stroked his own cock.

"Rude." I told him.

"Maybe next time I should gag you too." He teased stopping his movements for a few seconds before resuming fucking himself on my cock as hard as he could. I threw my head back letting out a loud, long moan.

"Fuck, definitely not gagging you next time."

"Fuck fuck fuck….so fucking good!" I moaned thrusting my hips up into him, wishing that I could cum as he continued to ride me.

"Aw, you want to cum don't you baby?"

I nodded.

"Too bad you can't…so sad."

"Kuurt."

I watched helplessly as he jerked himself off as he rode.

"Gonna cum." He told me.

"Fuck."

He came all over my chest and then collapsed on top of me, my cock so hard that it hurt was still buried deep in his ass. He laid there for a few minutes and then sat back up.

"Oh baby, you're still so hard…I'm thirsty, I'm going to get some water…want some?" He asked easing himself off of my cock.

"Kuurrt."

"Yes Blaine?"

"You can't just leave me like this."

"Pretty sure I can."

He pulled on my sweat pants and then disappeared to the kitchen to get a glass of water, he was gone so long that I was pretty sure when he finally did come back and take the cock ring off I'd explode.

"Oh hey baby, are you still awake?"

"This isn't funny anymore."

"Really? I'm enjoying it."'

"You are a cruel cruel man."

"You know how you like it when I beg? Let's try that, beg me and maybe I'll let you cum."

"Please please please let me cum…please Kurt please."

"Hmm….I don't know you look so sexy like this."

"Please let me cum please."

"Not yet."

"Fuck Kurt."

"I'm thinking it's time to fuck Blaine, which drawer am I allowed to go in?" He asked gesturing to my nightstand.

"The top one, all your present are in the bottom drawer."

"You know I could go through and find them all right now and you couldn't stop me…I won't but I could."

"Jesus Blaine, we have a lot of toys…where is that big one….oh, got it."

"Have you ever had anything this big in your ass before Blaine?"

I shook my head.

"No I didn't think so."

He began to work my ass open with his fingers.

"Please Sexy." I begged.

"Shh."

He bite his lip like he was thinking about something and then slowly pushed it into me.

"Holy shit."

"Feels good doesn't? Nice and full?"

I nodded.

"Too bad it isn't as big as you are then you'd be in for a real treat…are you ok for me to move it?"

"God yes."

He began to fuck me with the toy slowly at first, letting me get used to the size, knowing that before him I hadn't bottomed in years and while he has a very good sized cock he was smaller than this toy.

"Fuck…harder." I begged.

He slammed it into me hard enough to cause me to move a little.

"Fuck." I moaned bracing myself for the next hard slam but he decided to tease me and the next thrust was a lot gentler and slower, at this point though it didn't matter if he fucked me fast or slow I was aching to cum.

"Let me cum, please let me cum, I need to cum, please, please, please."

He just ignored my pleas and kept fucking me with the toy.

"Please Kurt."

I knew I could stop this at any time, I knew if I told Kurt to stop he would.

"God, you love having this toy in your ass don't you?" He asked.

"Would…rather have your cock….but this is…..fuck!...this is good."

"Good answer…I think I'm going to let you cum for that answer."

"Thank god!"

"I'm going to take the cock ring off, but don't cum yet."

I nodded and bit my lip hard enough to make it bleed to stop myself from cumming the second my cock was free. He changed his position on the bed so he could continue to fuck me with the toy and jerk me off at the same time.

"Cum."

The second the word was out of his mouth I let myself go, cumming more than ever had before coating his hand and my own stomach in the white liquid. He kissed me and undid the fuzzy handcuffs.

"I think that was my favorite present yet, thank you baby."

I smiled sleepily at him and opened my arms so he could lay on my chest.

"You're all covered in cum."

"Don't care, need to sleep…for a week."

"Remember we have an appointment with Joanie in the afternoon."

" 'kay…sleep til then though."

"Good night baby, I love you."

"Love you." I mumbled as I drifted off.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning I felt Kurt trying to wiggle out of my arms so I tightened my grip.

"Sleep." I told him without opening my eyes.

"It's morning baby."

"Don't care…tired."

"I have to go call some invitation places and see if we can get an appointment."

"Five more minutes."

"Honey, we've already slept in way longer than we normally do, you can stay in bed but I need to get up."

"Kisses first."

I felt him press his lips softly against mine.

"Ok, can I get up now?"

"Uh-huh." I replied letting him go and finally opening my eyes before sitting up.

"You can sleep a bit longer." He told me.

"Without you?" I asked shaking my head. "I'll be fine after a shower and some coffee."

After a long hot shower during which Kurt washed both of us, instead of our usual routine of washing each other I was a bit more alert but still pretty exhausted.

"Aw my poor baby, middle of the night sex does not agree with you does it?"

"Middle of the night sex is fine; it was the being teased and hard for so long that wore me out."

"But you liked it didn't you?"

"Fuck yeah I liked it, but maybe next time we don't do that in the middle of the night…especially after we've already had sex once."

"Deal." He agreed as we got dressed.

As I drank as much coffee as I possibly could Kurt went about making phone calls trying to find an invitation…place….not a store….that could fit us in as soon as possible.

"Yes…three months…yes that is soon…well that's rude and considering we're both men not even possible….yeah I think I'd rather make them myself then use your company anyway."

He shook his head as he hung up the phone and then called the next place on his list.

"Hi, I was wondering if you have any available appointments in the next few days?...In three months….yeah I know….really?...what time?...An hour?...yes we can do that….Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson…ok we'll see you then. Thank you."

"Did you get us an appointment?" I yawned.

"I sure did. It's in an hour though and across town so we'd better head to the subway station."

"But….coffee…."

"I'll buy you coffee."

An hour later we found ourselves sitting on a couch looking through binders of invitations.

"Do you have anything more….masculine?" I asked wrinkling my nose at all the flowery invitations.

"Keep flipping there are some without flowers near the back of the book." Our wedding invitation consultant or whatever the fuck her title was told me.

I turned to the last past and started to work my way backward noticing Kurt did the same, I paused on one that caught my eye.

"That one is quite popular among music lovers, the invitation itself is rather simple but it comes with a small insert which we can print the sheet music of whatever song you'd like on."

"Come What May?" I asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Could we get _Come What May_ printed on it?" Kurt asked.

"I don't see that being a problem. Is this the one you want then?"

"Yes." We answered in unison.

"Ok then, what would you like it to say?"

"Um…how about 'You are invited to witness the marriage of Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and Blaine Devon Anderson.' "Kurt suggested.

I nodded.

"Fantastic, now I have the date here but what about the venue?"

"Ummm…can we get back to you on that?" I asked biting my lip.

"Just don't take too long, we need to get these to the printers ASAP."

When we left we still had a bit of time before we had to meet Joanie so we decided to grab lunch, as we ate Kurt pulled out his planner.

"Ok, so we have the invitations, the flowers, the cake…did we decide between the chocolate raspberry cake and the almond spice cake?"

"We chose the chocolate raspberry after you made me promise not to smash it on your face."

"Right."

"So we just really need our suits, the venue and the menu for the reception, since Finn and Rachel begged to be in charge of the music."

"So we're in pretty good shape."

"Not really without a venue we're kinda screwed."

I sighed. "We'll find the perfect place."

"I hope so, or we may have to get married at city hall after all."

"If that's the case I promise you the best city hall wedding in the history of city hall weddings."

"OH! We need to get the license and someone to perform the ceremony! I can't believe I almost forgot!"

"Oh shit, yeah everything else would be kinda pointless wouldn't it?"

"Ok…so we'll get a Justice of the Peace…can you call around and make some appointments? I think you have to be married within sixty days of the getting the license so we should hold off on that for a bit longer."

"Alright, I'll make the phone calls tomorrow but right now we need to go meet Joanie."

"God that woman must be sick of us by now."

"I'm sure she's had pickier clients than us…besides at least we're fucking adorable."

"I doubt everyone thinks so."

If Joanie was sick of us she did a good job of hiding it.

"I don't want to get your hopes up but I think I found your house, it had just been listed and it has everything you are looking for, I'm talking walk in closet, big bathtub in the master bedroom, gorgeous backyard, 4 bedrooms, it ticks all the boxes."

"You're not doing a very good job of not getting our hopes up Joanie." Kurt told her.

"I know, I know…but I'm telling you the mailbox might as well have your names on it."

"What's the catch?" I asked.

"It's twice the amount we talked about."

I nodded, knowing that we could still pay that much but just barely.

"That would be it for the trust fund, wouldn't it?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah…except for the part we put aside for the wedding that would be it."

"So what do you want to do?" He asked me.

"Let's see it, maybe we can negotiate…or maybe we'll hate."

Joanie pulled up to the light blue house, I had to admit that from the outside it looked great but then we looked at a lot of houses that looked great from the outside. She opened the door and let us in.

"Are these real hardwood floors or laminate?" Kurt asked.

"Laminate…but that means they'll be easier to look after when you have kids running around the house."

He nodded.

"Ok, let's start upstairs because I know you're going to fall in love with the master bedroom Kurt. So it has his and… his closets, a large ensuite with both a shower and bathtub, and a great view of the backyard." She told us as we made our way upstairs.

"Holy shit….Blaine, would you mind if I married this closet too?" Kurt asked after Joanie opened the door to the walk in closet.

"I'm not sure about polygamy laws regarding closets." I told him.

He sighed. "The government doesn't understand the love between me and this closet."

"Maybe we should give Kurt and the closet some alone time while you show me the rest of the house."

"I should've saved the closet for last; we've completely lost him now."

Joanie proceeded to show me around the rest of the house and I was just finishing looking at the kitchen when Kurt finally re-emerged.

"Let me give you two sometime to talk." Joanie said going into the living room.

"Did you look around the rest of the house?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I know it's a lot and we wouldn't have much savings left if we bought it…but Blaine it feels like ours, doesn't it?"

"It really does." I told him turning to look out the window; I was so occupied with looking at the house I had forgotten to look at the yard.

"We found our home." Kurt exclaimed excitedly.

"Kurt." I said taking his hand and leading him out the backdoor. "We found our venue."


	16. Chapter 16

"What if they don't accept our offer Blaine?" Kurt asked pacing the kitchen of the loft.

"They probably won't outright refuse it they'll probably make a counter offer, which we'll agree to."

"But what if they get insulted? What if they look at it and are like 'This is way below our asking price! Screw those cheap bastards!' "

"They won't be insulted; Joanie said our offer was more than fair."

"We should've have offered more."

"Kurt, it'll be fine."

"What if we don't get it Blaine? It'd be bad enough we'd have to try to find another house but we'd lose our venue too."

I sighed. "I know Sexy…maybe we could beg whoever did get it to let us get married there anyway. We'll just show up there in our suites with all our guests and they'd have to let us get married there."

"I know what you're doing, you're trying to distract me by being silly."

"Well it's either be silly or fuck you and I have to go to work in ten minutes."

"Fine, go sing to people and leave me here alone to worry about the house."

"Kurt."

"I'm sorry I'm being ridiculous, go."

"Are you sure? You could call up and fake laryngitis for me."

"No no, it's fine. I promise."

"Ok, just remember we might not hear anything for a couple of days, so try not to stress yourself out too much."

"I'll try."

"I love you."

"I love you too; have a good day at work."

I gave him his kisses, lingering on his lips a bit longer than normal hoping to help him relax a little.

"I'll see you when I get home." I told him grabbing my guitar and heading out the door.

After playing a few songs I took a five minute break and was drinking a bottle of water while checking to see if Kurt had texted me about the house when I heard someone approach me.

"Excuse me…hi…I just wanted to say that you are really good and I come here just to hear you sing."

"Oh wow, thanks."

"I …I was wondering if maybe….you'd like to get dinner with me sometime this week?"

"I'm flattered but taken and gay." I said flashing her my engagement ring.

"Oh…um…sorry."

"It's fine."

"Don't worry about it sweetie it happens all the time." Wendy the barista told the girl "In fact I myself hit on him when he first started, that is until his man came in and they started making out in front of me, which by the way I totally didn't mind. Sorry."

I shrugged. "Don't blame you we're fucking hot, especially Kurt."

After I finished talking to the girls I went back on and finished my set when I was done for the day I waved to the baristas and headed home. When I got home Kurt practically jumped into my arms.

"Hello to you too Sexy."

"We got it!"

"We got it?"

"Joanie called and said they had another offer so I told her to increase our offer and then she called me back an hour later and we got it!"

"Holy shit!"

"She said she was surprised how fast it was but she thinks the fact we can pay them the full amount outright gave them incentive."

"When can we move in?"

"Not until next month they won't be able to move into their new place until then."

"That's ok though, we'll still be in there before the wedding and we can finally give all the vendors an address to send everything to."

"We need to celebrate I bought us some champagne."

Of course as soon as we popped the cork Finn and Rachel appeared.

"Ooh…champagne! What are we celebrating?" Rachel asked grabbing a glass.

"We got the house!" Kurt told her.

"That's fantastic! I mean we're going to miss having you guys here but I'm really happy for you!" Rachel told us.

"I'm not going to miss the loud sex at all hours though." Finn added.

"Oh my god! We won't have to worry about being quiet pretty soon." Kurt told me.

Finn just about choked on his champagne. "That's quiet?"

"They were much louder before you moved in." Rachel told him.

"Holy fuck."

"I need to call dad and Carole! They're going to be so excited!" Kurt said draining his glass and then grabbing his phone and heading to our room a few minutes later Rachel followed, I'm pretty sure she wanted to scope out our room and figure out what she could do with it once we moved out.

"When can we see the place?" Finn asked.

"Well we can't move in until next month, so I guess then."

"Congrats dude that's really cool."

"You guys must be pretty happy that you'll have this place to yourselves."

"We're definitely going to miss you guys though."

"It's not like you're never going to see us though."

"True plus we're family so it's not like I could get rid of you guys even if I wanted to…not that I do want to get rid of you I mean 'cuz I don't."

"I get what you're saying Finn."

"Cool."

"So now that you and Rachel are going to have the place to yourselves have you thought about…?" I gestured to my engagement ring.

"Yeah….I don't know, I mean we were engaged in high school, did Kurt tell you that?"

I shook my head.

"Well we were but I guess we were too young and it didn't work out…I know we're older now but I don't think we're ready for that ya know? Like if we got engaged again and broke up again, I think that be it for us so I think we need to wait until we know for sure that we're both ready. Does that make sense?"

"That makes perfect sense."

"Cool…how did you know you and Kurt were ready?"

"Honestly I knew I wanted to marry Kurt from the second I laid eyes on him and we started discussing marriage pretty quickly after we got together. When I decided to propose I just knew the time was right, it's hard to describe but like I just _knew_ it was time. Sorry that's not very helpful is it?"

"No I think it is, you're saying that I shouldn't even worry about it and when the time is right I'll know."

"Exactly."

"But like how did you know he was ready?"

"I didn't, not really, I was pretty sure he was ready and I was pretty sure he'd say yes but there was part of me that was worried he'd think it was too soon and tell me no."

"But he didn't."

"Thank god…I think this is something you need to discuss with Rachel, trust me when I tell you things are so much easier if you are completely honest and communicate with each other."

He nodded. "Thanks little bro."

I swallowed hard even though I had nothing in my mouth. "You're welcome."


	17. Chapter 17

One month before the wedding

"I think the couch would look better over there." Kurt told me.

"We had the couch over there Sexy and you hated it."

"Hmm…maybe if I turn it like this." He said pushing the couch to angle it.

"That looks good."

"Now the coffee table is all wrong."

"Ok but if I move it like that…there perfect right?"

"I guess."

"Tell you what, leave the furniture the way it is and after the wedding if you still want to change then go ahead."

"Yeah, ok…hey don't you have a suit fitting to get to?"

"I've got time."

"Hmm…how much time?"

"Enough time to help you relax a little." I told him palming his cock through his pants before sinking to my knees once I felt him get nice and hard.

I think my favorite thing about our new house was I could do this is the living room and not have to worry about anyone walking in on us. I moaned as I deep throated his cock, loving the feeling of having my mouth so full of him. I put my hands on his hips and he tangled his fingers in my curls as we worked together in fucking my mouth on his cock. I wanted to be able to take my time and savour this but I knew this would have to be fast in order for me to get to my appointment on time luckily I knew all the ways to make him cum quickly and I didn't hesitate to use them.

"Oh fuck Blaine!" He moaned just before I was rewarded with a mouth full of his cum.

I licked his softening cock clean before placing it back in his pants for him. I stood up and kissed him deeply as his tongue sought out remnants of cum in my mouth.

"When you get back I'm totally repaying you for that." He told me.

"I look forward to it Sexy." I told him kissing him again and then kissing his cheek.

It was my final suit fitting and fortunately it didn't take long and the suit fit me like a glove.

"Kurt is going to cum in his pants when he sees you in that." Sebastian told me.

"Classy Sebastian." Wes admonished him.

"Please I'm just saying what everyone was thinking."

"I was definitely not thinking that." Wes told him.

"He won't cum in his pants he has more restraint than that but I do look damn good."

"So are you freaking out yet?" Sebastian asked.

I looked at him questioningly.

"About the whole getting married thing."

"Not at all, I'm slightly worried that I'll mess up at the ceremony but the actual marrying Kurt part that doesn't worry me at all."

"I just can't imagine only fucking one guy for the rest of your life." Sebastian said making a face.

"Maybe not right now but one day you will."

He shook his head.

"Mark my words one day we'll all be getting ready for your wedding."

He scoffed at the idea.

"What about Kurt? Is he freaking out?"

"He's worried we've forgotten something important or that something will go wrong at the wedding but I don't think he's worried about the marriage. I'm trying my best to relax him though." I told him as I went to change out of my wedding suit.

"Did you give him your surprise yet?" Wes asked.

"Not yet, I have a bit more work to do it and then I'll give it to him."

"He's going to love it."

"I hope so."

When I got home Kurt was waiting for me and just like he promised he sank to his knees and gave me an amazing blowjob, probably better than the one I gave him as he was able to take his time. After he was finished I pulled him on the couch to cuddle.

"Are we sure we got everything in order?" He asked.

"Let's see we got our marriage licence, we got a justice of the peace, we have out suits, we have the rings, we have the flowers ordered, the invitations have been sent, the menu for the receptions has been set, our cake has been ordered, yes I think we have everything."

He nodded.

"Stop worrying Sexy, everything will be perfect."

"What if it's not perfect? What if something happens like I don't know….the cake falls or one of us trips while walking down the aisle?"

"I can't guarantee that nothing will go wrong but as far as I'm concerned as long as at the end of it I'm married to you then it will have been perfect."

"How do always know what to say to make me feel better?"

"It's a gift."

"Decorations!"

"What?"

"We don't have decorations! What are we going to do just stand in the middle of the backyard and get married? We need like an arch or something, and oh my god we don't have chairs for the guests."

"Ok, I'll call a few chair rental places and see what I can do, if people have to stand then they have to stand they'll get over it."

"We still need an arch."

I bite my lip.

"Come with me."

"Ok." He said taking my outstretched hand. "Where are we going?"

I didn't respond but instead I took him to the garage.

"It isn't done yet…it needs to be painted still but…."

"You built me an arch?"

"Umm…well…yeah…I figured we could use it for our wedding and then leave it up in the yard and then we can point to it and tell our kids that's where we got married and…"I was cut off by his lips on mine.

"You are the best fiancé ever." He told me before kissing me again.

"So you like it?"

"I love it baby!" He replied before kissing me again. "Are you going to paint it white?"

"I was planning on it."

"Can I do it? I mean I know you built it for me and I love it but…if I painted it then it would be something _we_ made, never mind…I'm being silly."

"I like that idea…I'm sorry I didn't think of it."

"So I can paint it?"

"Of course you can Sexy."

"It's so beautiful Blaine."

"You're not just saying that?"

He shook his head and I could tell from the expression on his face that he really did love it.

"I might stain it instead of painting it white; the wood you used is so beautiful it would be a shame to cover it up."

"Yeah, that's part of the reason I hadn't painted it yet, I was having trouble making up my mind I was leaning towards white just because it was for the wedding but staining it could be really great too."

"Our wedding is going to be perfect; even if everything goes wrong it's going to be perfect."


	18. Chapter 18

One week before the wedding

"This is a real nice place you boys got yourselves." Burt told us while we showed him around the house. He and Carole hadn't seen the house yet but they came up early to help us prepare for the wedding.

"Thanks we like it." Kurt told him.

"Your headboard is cracked though; want us to buy you a new one? You can call it a wedding present." Burt asked.

I bite my lip to prevent myself from saying anything.

"No dad it's fine."

"You sure? We wouldn't mind."

"How does something like that even happen?" Carole wondered.

I put my hand over my mouth and continued to bite my lip. I wouldn't say it, not to them.

"Are you ok there Blaine?" Burt asked.

I nodded but still continued to physically restrain myself from saying what was on the tip of my tongue.

"It's the style, it's meant to be cracked." Kurt lied.

Burt shrugged it off and while I don't think Carole believed Kurt she decided to leave the topic alone. Kurt sent them outside to see where the wedding was going to take place which left us alone in the house.

"You can say it now; I know you're dying to."

"We broke it by fucking really hard."

"Yes we did, feel better now?"

I nodded and then we went out to join Kurt's parents in the backyard.

"This wedding arch is lovely." Carole commented.

"Blaine built it." Kurt boasted.

"Did you?" Burt asked me.

I nodded. "Kurt stained it though."

"It looks great kid."

"Thank you."

"So you'll set the chairs up here then?" Carole asked gesturing.

"Yes and the aisle will be here." Kurt told her.

Carole nodded. "It's going to be so beautiful. I can't believe there's only a week left until the wedding."

"I hope this week goes by fast." I said.

They all looked at me.

"It's true I do."

"I can't wait to be married to you either baby." Kurt smiled before giving me a kiss.

"So you've got everything done that needs to be done then?" Burt asked.

"The only thing I have left to do is change my name but I can't do that until after we're married, so yeah."

"About that….if you want, you can call me dad….since you'll be a Hummel and all, you don't have to….but you can…and Carole wouldn't mind you calling her mom, again up to you." Burt told me taking off his hat and rubbing his head the way he does when he is trying not to get too emotional.

"I would really like that…dad." I replied I could see Kurt smiling and wiping his eyes, I had briefly wondered if it was his idea but now I could tell it wasn't.

"Good." Burt nodded. "So you boys planning on feeding us anytime soon or are we on our own?"

"We were going to wait until Cooper gets here, but if you're hungry we have carrot sticks you can munch on." Kurt told his father.

"Can I have potato chips? If I have to put up with being pointed at every time that kid talks to me for a week I deserve potato chips."

"I did buy a bag of baked chips that you can have a few of." Kurt replied.

"Honestly Burt, I don't know what your problem with Cooper is, I think he's charming." Carole interjected.

"No dear you think he's handsome, there's a difference."

Carole blushed and I burst out laughing causing them all to look at me once more.

"Sorry….it's just….my mom thinks my brother is handsome." I told them before doubling over with laughter.

"When you put it like that it sounds so wrong!" Carole exclaimed.

Burt and Kurt looked at each other and then joined me in my laughing fit.

"What's so funny?" Cooper asked walking into the backyard from the side gate; he must have heard our laughter and followed it to the backyard.

"Nothing!" Carole said quickly which caused our dying laughter to resume.

Cooper shrugged.

"How have you been Carole? I don't think I've seen you since the engagement party." He asked before giving her a hug.

Burt and Kurt were laughing so hard at this point that they had to grab on to each other to keep from falling over and my sides were literally aching from the laughter.

Carole shot us a dirty look. "I'm going to call my nice son and see what he and Rachel are up to today."

"Can someone please explain the joke to me?" Cooper asked.

I shook my head unable to speak from laughing so hard but even if I could I wouldn't tell him, I wouldn't do that to Carole.

Burt was the first to regain his composure. "You promised me food when Cooper got here, well he's here."

"Oh! Food yes!" Cooper said pointing at Burt.

When Kurt and I were finally able to stop laughing we all went inside to the kitchen where Kurt and I made lunch for everyone. Once I stopped laughing I was worried Carole would be mad at me and as soon as I was alone with Kurt I asked him if he thought she would be.

"Of course not baby, families tease each other she knows that. She doesn't care you laughed at her she still loves you."

"It's just….I've never had parents who loved me before and I don't want to do anything to make them stop."

"Oh Blaine, trust me there's nothing you can do to make dad and Carole stop loving you."

"Really?"

"I promise, real parents love their kids no matter what. Those assholes who raised you aren't your real parents dad and Carole are."

"Ok."


	19. Chapter 19

The day of the wedding

"Umm….Blaine….I have a problem." Cooper told me coming into the spare room I was using to get ready for the wedding. I turned and looked at him. "I ripped my pants."

"You ripped your pants?"

He nodded, "There were some hot girls and I decided to impress them by doing the splits and ….rip."

"Please tell me you have another pair of suit pants."

He shook his head.

"MOM!" I called hoping to hell Carole could sew Cooper's pants in time. "I swear to god Cooper if you ruin this day I'm going to fucking murder you."

"I didn't mean to." He said meekly.

I opened the door and poked my head out.

"Finn! Have you seen mom?" I asked.

"What?...oh right, sorry dude still not used to hearing you call her that, yeah she's with Kurt."

"Can you tell her I need her please?"

He nodded and then ran down the hall. About a minute later there was a knock on the door.

"Blaine is everything ok?" Kurt asked.

"I'm fine Sexy, but Coop ripped his pants."

"Ok….that's ok, Finn said you were freaking out and…." His voice trailed out.

"Bloody Finn, I wasn't freaking out I just needed him to get Carole so she could sew Cooper's pants."

"So, you're really not freaking out?"

"I'm really not…are you?"

"Not at all."

"Ok, good." I said resting my head on the door in between us wishing it was his shoulder instead.

"If you pass me out Cooper's pants I can find someone to sew them."

I opened the door a crack and blindly handed Kurt Cooper's pants, letting our hands brush briefly.

"I'll get Finn to bring them back when they are done." He told me before I heard him walking away.

"Sorry if I snapped at you Coop but you can't walk me down the aisle in ripped pants."

"Umm…what?"

"You're walking me down the aisle, I told you that didn't I?"

He shook his head. "You definitely didn't tell me that, I would have remembered that."

"Oh….well you are….unless you don't want to?"

"I want to." He replies quickly his voice thick with emotion before he threw himself at me wrapping me in a tight hug.

"Don't wrinkle the suit." I told him.

"Shut-up and give your big brother a hug." He replied causing me to laugh before I returned the hug.

"Now now what would Kurt say if he saw you hugging a guy without pants right before the wedding?" Santana's voice said running our brotherly moment.

"I thought that door was locked." I replied.

"It was." She told me, "I picked it."

"You know my brother Cooper right?"

"Yeah he's the idiot who split his pants trying to impress Britt and me."

I couldn't contain the bubble of laughter that spilled out of me. "Oh my god Coop you have the worse gaydar ever."

He looked confused.

"The girls you were trying to hit on are girlfriends." I told him.

"Fiancées actually." Santana said I looked at her surprised. "Brittany proposed last night, we haven't told anyone yet, we don't want to intrude on your and Kurt's day, but yeah."

"I'm so happy for you San." I told her giving her a quick hug.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day, ya know? Never really saw myself getting married but Britt…she's special."

"I completely understand before I met Kurt I was a huge sl….I slept around a lot, I never saw the same guy twice and if you would have told me I would be getting married one day I would have slapped you and called you a liar but…." I trailed off shrugging.

She nodded, I knew that she understood.

"Oh I almost forgot, I have Cooper's pants." She told us handing them over to him.

"I thought Kurt was going to send Finn."

"He was but he decided he wanted to make sure they actually got to you."

I suspected that she asked to be the one to bring them in order to check in on me before the wedding but I'd never ask her and she'd never tell me.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"You've got twenty minutes before you have to head down." Cooper told me

I nodded and began pacing; twenty minutes seemed like an eternity.

"How's my hair? Did I use too much gel? Do you think Kurt will like it?" I asked looking in the mirror.

"Your hair looks great squirt."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Both he and Santana nodded.

"Does Brittany have her flowers? Our flower girl needs to have flowers." I asked Santana.

"She does but I'll go make sure she didn't set them down."

"Ok and make sure Sebastian is behaving and not hitting on everyone with a cock." I called after her as she left.

She gave me a thumbs up over her shoulder to let me know she heard me.

"I'm sure Wes is looking after Sebastian." Cooper told me.

"What time is it?"

"It's been two minutes."

"Are you fucking kidding?"

He shook his head and I went back to pacing the room.

"Shit! Fuck!"

"What?"

"I have a wedding present for Kurt and I forgot to give it to him when he was here earlier. Fuck!"

"Do you want me to bring it to him?"

I nodded.

"What is it?" Cooper asked taking the small box from me.

"It's Grandpa's pocket watch….that's ok right?"

"I think it's the perfect gift, Grandpa would've loved Kurt, Grandma too for that matter."

"I think so too."

"I'll be right back." Cooper said before heading to mine and Kurt's bedroom where Kurt was getting ready.

"Hey kid." Burt said coming in the room after Cooper left.

"Hi dad."

"Geez, you boys are both going to wear holes in the carpet before this day is done."

"Huh?"

"Stop pacing for a second I have something from Kurt."

I stopped and looked at Burt expectantly until he handed me a small box. I opened it to reveal two diamond cufflinks.

"They're gorgeous."

"They used to be earrings, I gave them to Elizabeth on our wedding day, Kurt got them reset so he could give them to you."

"I…are you sure you want me to have these?"

"Of course I do kid…here let me put them on for you."

"Thank Kurt for me and tell him I love him."

"I will kid." He fastened he cufflinks on to my sleeves. "She would have loved you."

"You think so?"

"I know so, you're a good kid and you make Kurt happy, she would've been head over heels for you."

"Thank you, that means a lot."

"I should get back to Kurt."

"Before you go, what time is it? Cooper will kill me if I ask him again."

"Five more minutes kid."

"Ok."

"It'll be fine kid."

"I know…I just…"

"Want to be married to Kurt, I know kid I get it I was the same way when I got married."

"You'd better get back to him, and send Cooper back if you see him."

Burt smiled at me and then left the room.

"Ready to go squirt?" Cooper asked coming back in the room.

"Fuck yes!"

We walked outside and all the noise of people talking stopped as they all turned to look at me. There wasn't all that many people and I knew them all but it was still rather strange. Cooper and I began to walk down the aisle.

"Should we be holding hands? No wait, You're supposed have your arm through mine aren't you?"

"Shut-up Coop."

"I just want to do it properly."

"Just walk next to me."

"Ok."

We reached the alter and Cooper looked unsure what to do next so I pointed to the spot next to me. He nodded and stood there. When Brittany appeared in the aisle the music for _Come What May_ started, it was timed so that I would start singing as soon as Kurt appeared, we didn't have a big wedding party so that when we stood at the alter it would just be us and our brothers, Brittany was the flower girl as Kurt had promised her long before we got engaged and you can't break a promise to Brittany, it just isn't possible. Rachel was upset not to be in the wedding at first but she got over it.

Kurt walked down the aisle as I sang.

_Never knew, I could feel like this,  
>Like I've never seen the sky before<br>Want to vanish inside your kiss  
>Every day I love you more and more<br>Listen to my heart can you hear it sing  
>Tellin' me to give you everything<br>Seasons may change, winter to spring  
>But I love you, until the end of time<em>

_Come what may, Come what may  
>I will love you, until my dying day<em>

He joined me at the alter and I reached out and took his hand as we began to sing together, looking into each other's eyes as we did.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
>Suddenly moves with such a perfect grace<br>Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
>It all revolves around you<em>

_And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide  
>Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side<br>Storm clouds may gather,  
>And stars may collide<em>

_But I love you, I love you  
>Til the end of time, Until the end of time<em>

_Come what may, Come what may  
>I will love you, until my dying day<br>Oh come what may, come what may  
>I will love you , I will love you<br>Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Come what may, Come what may  
>I will love you<br>Until my dying day _

People clapped when we finished causing me to jump a bit.

"I forgot they were here." I told Kurt causing him and everyone else to laugh.

"Ok, so I've been told by both sides of the family that the grooms are incredibly impatient to get married so let's get started shall we?" The Justice of the Peace, Ted, told everyone once again causing them to laugh.

My heart was racing the whole time and I know my hands were sweaty and gross but Kurt didn't seem to care and held them the whole time, despite my nerves everything went off without a hitch and I couldn't have been happier when the five sweetest words I have ever heard were spoken. "I now pronounce you husbands."

"Seal it with a kiss?" Kurt whispered to me before we shared our first kiss as a married couple.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you Kurt and Blaine Hummel!" Ted announced to which everyone clapped and cheered.


	20. Chapter 20- Kurt's point of view

Kurt's POV- The day of the wedding

I grabbed the can of hairspray and gave my hair a good coating, the last thing I needed was for my hair to fall flat in the middle of my own wedding.

"If you're done fussing with your hair I need you to tie my bow tie." My dad said coming up beside me, he and I both knew he could do it himself but he also knew I needed something to keep me busy or I'd go out of my mind.

"I hope you know you're not wearing a baseball cap during my wedding." I told him as I tied his tie.

"I know I'll take it off before then."

I finished tying my dad's tie and then went back to the mirror to check my hair again. Deciding that it looked good I turned my attention to my suit turning my body to try to see as much as myself in the mirror as possible.

"What do you think of these pants?" I asked the room.

"They look wonderful." Carole told me.

"Are you sure? They seem too big to me.

"Just because they aren't skin tight doesn't mean they are too big." my dad told me.

"I know they are the right size and all but Blaine likes it when I wear tight pants."

"And he'll like you in those pants too; he thinks you're gorgeous no matter what you wear." Rachel told me.

I sighed knowing she was right.

"Dude are you like totally freaking out? 'Cause like you're getting married and that's a really huge deal." Finn asked.

"I'm not freaking out, I love Blaine."

"Oh no I know but aren't you worried that you might trip while walking down the aisle or something?"

"Oh God! What if I trip?"

"Finn why don't you go get your brother a glass of water or something?" My dad suggested before turning to me. "You won't trip."

"I could trip."

"Nu-uh, I'm going to be right there with you and I won't let you trip."

"Ok…so I just have to worry about forgetting the lyrics to _Come What May_ and my vows."

"You know that song backwards and forwards there is no way you'll forget the lyrics and if you forget your vows then just tell Blaine how you feel about him." Rachel told me.

I nodded. "Did you guys just hear Blaine yell?" I asked.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened.

"Dude! Blaine is totally freaking out!" Finn told me bursting in his room, he said something else but I couldn't focus on it and burst from the room to go to the spare room where Blaine was getting ready. I paused outside the door and took a deep breath before knocking and asking him if everything was ok.

"I'm fine Sexy, but Coop ripped his pants." He told me.

"Ok….that's ok, Finn said you were freaking out and…." I let my voice trail off not wanting to voice the fear I had since Finn burst into the room.

"Bloody Finn, I wasn't freaking out I just needed him to get Carole so she could sew Cooper's pants."

"So, you're really not freaking out?" I asked biting my lip.

"I'm really not…are you?"

"Not at all." I told him feeling the tension leaving my body.

"Ok, good

"If you pass me out Cooper's pants I can find someone to sew them."

Our hands brushed as he handed me the pants and I knew that no matter what happened everything would be ok.

"I'll get Finn to bring them back when they are done." I told him before heading back towards our bedroom.

"Tina!" I called seeing my old friend.

"Kurt! Hi! You look fantastic!"

"Oh thanks sweetie, listen I need a favor my idiot brother-in-law ripped his pants, can you sew them?"

"Oh yeah, that'll just take me a minute."

"You are a life saver! Normally I'd do it myself but I just don't trust myself to do it today."

"I understand, I was the same way when Mike and I got married…well you were there you know."

I nodded smiling at the memory.

"Show me to your sewing room."

I began walking quickly to the room in question.

"Whoa Kurt slow down, I'm carrying twins here I can't walk that fast."

"It's twins? You never told me it was twins!"

She laughed. "We didn't know for the longest time, one of them was hiding behind the other and just decided to make his or herself known."

"Wow! That's fantastic." I told her kissing her cheek.

I lead her to my sewing room a lot more slowly and then returned to mine and Blaine's bedroom where I smacked Finn upside the head.

"Asshole." I told him.

"What?" He asked rubbing his head.

"He wasn't freaking out! He just needed Cooper's pants sewn."

"Right and he was freaking out about it."

I shook my head.

"Finn, why don't you go mingle with the guests?" Carole asked. "Before Kurt kills you." She added.

He nodded and then fled the room. I walked over to my vanity and grabbed my hairspray adding another coat before pacing the floor.

"Kurt? Hi, I finished the pants and gave them to Santana to bring to Blaine and his brother." Tina said poking her head in the door.

"Santana?"

"I saw her in the hall and she insisted on being the one to bring them to Blaine."

"Those two have a strange relationship; I swear if they were straight they'd be a couple." I said shaking my head.

"Remember that time they both got really drunk and Santana asked to see Blaine's…" Rachel started but stopped talking remembering my parents were in the room.

"Oh I remember, I had to physically stop him from showing it to her, I definitely remember that."

"Oh my god! That was so funny, you were all 'Need I remind you that you are both gay and in very committed relationships!' " She said pointing her finger and speaking in a voice which I assume was supposed to be an imitation of mine.

I couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

"Wait, she wanted to see his….thing?" Carole asked.

"Uh…yeah, well she wanted to see if it was as 'small as the rest of him'" I said making air quotes. "And he wanted to prove that….well that it's not." I said blushing.

"Can we please change the topic? It is getting nearly impossible for me to pretend you aren't talking about what you are talking about." My dad spoke up.

My dad was saved from the conversation by a knock on the door; he opened it and let Cooper in.

"I come bearing a gift." He announced showing me a small box.

"Oh! Dad can you bring Blaine his?"

He nodded and picked up the box with Blaine's present in it off the dresser. Cooper handed me the present from Blaine and I opened it revealing the old pocket watch.

"It was our…" Cooper started.

"Your Grandfather's, I know." I said softly running my fingers over it. "This is…wow…are you ok with me having this?"

He nodded. "I think it's only fitting you have it, plus it's staying in the family and that's all that matters."

I attached the chain to my belt loop and slipped the watch into my pocket. "I know how much your Grandfather meant to the both of you…thank Blaine for me."

"I will."

"How are your pants now?"

"They're good, like brand new."

"Good."

"And don't worry I won't being doing anymore splits to try to impress anymore chicks…at least until after the wedding. Do you think you can point out the single straight ones at the reception?"

"Sure." I laughed.

"Did you know that I'm walking Blaine down the aisle?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…guess I was the only one he forgot to tell."

"Please tell me you're going to do it because if you didn't it would break his heart."

"Oh, don't worry I'm going to do it, I want to do it."

"Alright good. You should get back to him."

He nodded. "I'll see you down there."

After Cooper left I paced my room a bit and then headed back to my vanity and picked up my hairspray again.

"Enough with the hairspray kid." My dad said coming back into the room and taking it from me. "It's almost time."

"Is it? How do I look?" I asked nervously.

"You look perfect." Rachel told me. "Now I'd better get down there and take my seat."

"I know you're disappointed not to be in the wedding."

"Don't worry Kurt I get it… I mean I know no one has come out and said it but Blaine was worried if you had a big wedding your side would have a lot more people in it, it's sad and I don't think it's true but I get it." She smiled at me sadly. "You know the next time we talk you'll be a married man?" She whispered before kissing my cheek.

A few minutes after she left my dad turned to me "Come on kid, let's go get you married."


	21. Epilogue

After the wedding was the reception which was also held at our home, Kurt and I were a bit worried what kind of music Finn and Rachel had in store for us but we were pleasantly surprised that they had planned a mix of live music, in the form of any and all of our friends who wanted to sing to us, and a DJ. Kurt and I held each other close as we danced to every song, sharing kisses of varying length and getting lost in our own little world of love.

After we finished the dinner Burt stood up and cleared his throat.

"If nobody minds I'd like to say a few words, and if you do then tough luck 'cause I'm gonna anyway. " He said getting a laugh from everyone there, " They say that your wedding day is the happiest day of your life and don't get me wrong I was incredibly happy on both my wedding days but today, today is the happiest day of my life because today I got to see my son join his life with his soulmate's. Today Blaine officially became my son; even let's face it he has been my son ever since the day Kurt first brought him home. Because of today I know that no matter what happens my boys will be alright because they have each other and they always will. When Kurt was growing up I…I didn't know if he would be able to find anyone as strong and open as he was, I didn't know if he could find someone who could handle how special, and I mean that in the best possible way, he is I hoped he could but I wasn't sure and then he met Blaine who is just so different from Kurt but so similar at the same time and it's like they are two halves of a whole, I'm just so happy that they found each other and that today we all got to witness the wedding of two soulmates. To my sons Kurt and Blaine." He finished raising his glass.

"To Kurt and Blaine." The rest of our guests chorused raising their glasses.

"To us." I smiled raising my glass to Kurt.

"To us." He echoed.

"Umm…I guess as Blaine's older brother, it's my turn to say something although I doubt it will be anywhere as touching as what Burt just said." Cooper said standing up. "There was a time when I didn't think I'd ever be at my little brother's wedding partly because he didn't seem interested in getting married but also partly because until I turned up randomly on his doorstep we hadn't spoken in a couple of years, thanks again Wes for giving me Blaine's address," Copper said raising his glass towards Wes who raised his back and shouted out "You're welcome."

"By that time he and Kurt were already dating and when I saw them together I realised I was in the presence of true love…and do you remember what I said to you before I left Kurt?" Cooper asked.

Kurt nodded. "You said it was just a matter of time until I was your brother."

"Well, it looks like that day is here. So in conclusion the next time anyone says that I'm never right about anything I want you to remember today, oh and congratulations Blaine and Kurt."

Rachel stood up next. "I'm not actually related to either Kurt or Blaine…yet." She said shooting a pointed look at Finn who was too busy eyeing the cake to notice, "But I am Kurt's best friend and I do take credit for their relationship."

Wes cleared his throat.

"Fine! I share the credit for the relationship with Wesley, but I do get all the credit for introducing them. Kurt and I were roommates ever since we first moved to New York but we were best friends long before that. I met Blaine when he and the rest of his band performed at the restaurant I was waitressing at and I knew almost immediately that he and Kurt would be perfect for each other."

"You mean after you tried to hit on me and I turned you down right?" I asked.

"Shush! We agreed to never speak of that!"

I shrugged.

"Anyway after that little misunderstanding in which I maintain I wasn't hitting on Blaine, I realised that he and Kurt would be perfect for each other so when we needed a roommate I immediately asked Blaine, oh yeah Kurt when I told you there were other applicants I lied but I'm pretty sure you'll forgive me considering how everything worked out. Anyway, it took _a lot_ longer than I expected it to and a talking to from Wes and myself to get Kurt to get out of his own way and _finally_ admit to himself and Blaine how he felt about Blaine but fortunately for everyone involved he eventually did, well obviously or we wouldn't all be here right now, anyway my point is that I introduced them and I think I should be the godmother of their children as a result."

"Rachel, I think that's their decision." Finn spoke up finally tearing his attention away from the cake.

"I know I just wanted them to know it's something I'm interested in." She said sitting back down.

After the reception Kurt and I went into the city where we'd spend our wedding night at a hotel before catching a flight the next morning to our surprise honeymoon destination, well surprise to him anyway. He had grumbled about not knowing where we are going for a good month, he tried every trick in his book to try and get me to tell him, he bribed me with sex, he complained he wouldn't know what to pack, he begged, he gave me the silent treatment, he cooked me my favorite foods, he even got Burt to ask me but I wouldn't crack which is why as we now laid naked on our hotel room bed naked and holding hands he still doesn't know where we are going.

"I hope I packed enough sunscreen." He commented.

"Hmm?"

"For our trip to Hawaii."

"We're not going to Hawaii."

"Not Hawaii….mmm….but I will need the sun screen?"

"Possibly I'm not sure what the weather is like in Paris right now."

"PARIS? We're going to Paris?" He asked excitedly.

I nodded smiling.

"I've always wanted to go to Paris!"

"I know."

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"I believe there was some sort of ceremony earlier today in which that was expressed, yes."

"Oh my god! You are such a dork! I'm married to a dork!"

"You love me and my occasional bouts of dorkiness."

"Occasional my ass."

"Speaking of your ass, want to see if we can break this headboard too?"

"I don't know….it looks pretty sturdy… it could take all night."

"I'm up for the challenge if you are."

The next morning we checked out early in order to be able to go catch our flight.

"Did you gentlemen enjoy your stay?" The lady at the front desk asked.

"Very much so." Kurt told her.

"Fantastic, now do you want the room on the credit card you used when you booked the room?"

"Yes….oh and we broke the headboard so I don't know what the charge for that is but go ahead and add that as well."

"I…um….you broke the headboard…how?"

"It's our honeymoon." Kurt told her covering my mouth with his hand.

"Oh! Oh….I see….um….no one's ever broken one of our headboards before….I have no idea how much to charge for that….um….I guess someone will be in touch with you when we figure out what to do?"

"Come on Sexy; let's go see if we can break some French headboards." I said taking Kurt's hand and leading the way out of the hotel.

* * *

><p>That's it for this story, but I've been keeping a little secret form all of you...this is a trilogy! The next story The Family will be up soon. But I must warn you it isn't as happy as the other two stories have been.<p> 


End file.
